Complete
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: O que fazer quando o coração diz uma coisa mas a razão diz outra? Qual deles seguir? Naruto se vê nesse dilema! ULTIMA FIC DA SÉRIE NARUTO SAFADO! ItaNaruSasu
1. Indecision

Já havia se passado dois dias desde que Naruto recebera a carta de Itachi, o pior de tudo era que quanto mais pensava sobre o assunto mais indeciso ficava. Uma parte sua queria de qualquer jeito ir se encontrar com ele, mas a outra achava aquilo uma loucura.

Não saia mais de casa para nada, só ficava ali pensando o dia todo, às vezes alguém ate aparecia para vê-lo, mas rapidamente dava um jeito de se livrar dessa pessoa. Estava cansado já de tanto pensar, e resolveu ir treinar um pouco.

Xxxxx

Naruto se encontrava encostado em uma arvore, já havia treinado durante 4 horas seguidas, estava exausto, mas pelo menos nesse tempo todo não havia pensado uma vez sequer no seu amado. Estava se preparando para ir embora quando ouve lhe chamarem.

- Yo Naruto! – Kakashi vinha andando em direção ao loiro com um olhar de surpresa. – Não esperava te encontrar por aqui. Está tudo bem?

- Yo Kakashi-sensei. Eu já estava de saída. Está tudo bem sim. – queria sair dali imediatamente, não tinha vontade de conversar com ninguém.

- Pois saiba que não é o que parece. Você sumiu durante dois dias, e toda vez que alguém vai visitá-lo você da um jeito de se livrar da pessoa rapidinho. Conte-me o que esta acontecendo. – sabia que seu aluno estava estranho desde o encontro com os dói Akatsukis, queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

Naruto parou e pensou muito sobre se deveria falar com seu sensei sobra seu problema, não queria deixar ninguém alarmado, mas também seria uma boa conversar com ele, afinal ele era seu sensei, poderia muito bem lhe ajudar em alguma coisa.

- O que tenho é meio complicado. Se quiser mesmo ouvir venha comigo ate minha casa, assim conversamos com mais privacidade. – tinha tristeza em seus olhos.

- Claro Naruto. Vamos até sua casa. Pelo jeito é importante. – estava cada vez mais preocupado com seu aluno, nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito, pelo visto era sério.

Saíram correndo do local de treinamento sem dizer mais nada indo sempre em frente e rumaram para a casa do loiro.

Assim que chegaram, Naruto foi pra cozinha preparar um chá de jasmim, que sabia ser o preferido de seu sensei, já não estava mais tanto nervoso quanto antes, logo estaria desabafando com alguém. Quando o chá ficou pronto serviu Kakashi e a si mesmo e se sentou no sofá junto com o jounin, beberam o chá em silencio, quando este acabou pousar as xícaras sobre a mesinha de centro, era hora de começar a falar.

- Kakashi-sensei, a história é meio complicada. Então por favor, não me interrompa. – Kakashi fez que sim com a cabeça. – Após aquele encontro com o Hidan e o Kakuzu eu peguei uma carta deles, acho que o senhor se lembra. – Kakashi meneou a cabeça afirmando se lembrar do ocorrido. – Não li na hora, quis ler em casa. Quando finalmente a li, não sabia mais o que fazer, na carta o Itachi dizia que ainda me amava e que queria me ter junto a ele, me pediu para encontrá-lo em 15 dias na época para ficarmos juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo me falou que eu não era obrigado a aceitar, que ele entenderia, afinal eu viraria um nukenin se deixasse a vila sem o consentimento da Hokage, coisa que duvido muito que ela faça. Desde então não sei mais o que fazer. Eu quero ir e ficar ao lado dele, mas não quero desertar de Konoha. Eu preciso de ajuda sensei, me ajuda onegai. – nesse momento Naruto vertia lagrimas, estava desesperado.

- Olha Naruto, realmente isso é muito complicado. É que nem você mesmo disse se sair de Konoha sem o consentimento da Hokage, ela vai te considerar um nukenin, mas acho que você esta errado com uma coisa, se talvez você conversar com ela pode ser que ela lhe de a liberdade de sair da vila. Mas me responda uma coisa, falta quanto tempo para você encontrar com o Itachi? – apesar das palavras proferidas, seu coração doía muito, ainda não esquecera Naruto, ele foi uma pessoa muito importante para si, mas pelo jeito teria que esquecê-lo, se não sofreria mais do que merecia.

- A carta foi escrita no dia 26 de maio, eu a li no dia 29 de maio e tenho que encontrar ele no dia 09 de junho. Como hoje é 31de maio eu tenho 9 dias para encontra-lo, mas como o lugar é meio longe, tenho que sair daqui em no máximo 6 dias. Deve levar mais ou menos 3 dias para eu chegar até o lugar marcado, acho eu. – havia parado de chorar e limpava seus olhos com as mangas do casaco.

- Nossa, falta pouco tempo então. Você tem que se decidir logo. – pensou um pouco e decidiu dar sua opinião. – Olha Naruto, vou ser bem sincero com você. Se houvesse qualquer coisa que me fizesse ficar com meu antigo amor de volta, eu faria, mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que me tornar um nukenin. Mas como eu não posso fazer nada, tenho que me conformar com isso. Com você é diferente, você pode ficar com ele, então faça o que seu coração mandar, não use a cabeça, use apenas o coração.

- Kakashi-sensei sem querer ser intrometido, mas porque você não pode ter seu amor de volta? – estava curioso, afinal mesmo tendo namorado com o Hatake, não conhecia muito dele.

- Porque infelizmente Naruto... – respirou fundo. –... Ele morreu.

- Meus pêsames sensei. Sem querer ser mais intrometido ainda, posso saber quem era? – estava triste pelo seu sensei, não gostava de vê-lo sofrer.

Kakashi não sabia se deveria contar aquilo para Naruto, doía muito se lembrar daquela pessoa, mas por um lado era uma coisa que Naruto tinha o direito de saber.

- Naruto, não me odeie pelo que vou dizer agora. Quem eu amei ate o dia em que morreu e ainda amo era seu pai. Namikaze Minato. – olhou para baixo, sabia que não devia ter proferido aquelas palavras.

- Como assim meu pai? O 4º era meu pai? – estava chocado com o que tinha ouvido, não pelo fato de seu sensei ter gostado de seu pai, mas pelo fato de que era filho do 4º Hokage.

- Olha Naruto, eu não devia ter te falado isso, mas sim, o 4º era seu pai. – olhava para baixo, envergonhado do que tinha falado para o loiro.

- Wow. Bem, por essa eu não esperava. Mas, que legal, eu sou filho do lendário Yondaime Hokage. – tinha um sorriso belíssimo na face. – O que houve Kakashi-sensei, porque está desse jeito?

- Naruto, você reparou no que eu te disse? – olhava incrédulo para seu aluno.

- Hai. Meu pai é o 4º Hokage e você estava apaixonado por ele. E daí? – não entendia onde Kakashi queria chegar com aquilo.

- E você não se incomoda em saber que seu pai tinha um caso com um aluno dele? Que ele não era fiel a sua mãe? – não acreditava na reação de Naruto.

- Não me importo nem um pouco, afinal espero que ele tenha sido feliz. E acho que você o fez feliz não é mesmo? – Kakashi fez que sim com a cabeça. – Então é isso que importa nada mais.

Kakashi começou a rir, não poderia acreditar na reação de Naruto, esperava tudo dele, menos aquilo. Retirou a máscara e aproximou seus lábios dos de Naruto, ainda tinha um sorriso na face. Encostou-os levemente e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vá atrás de seu amor Naruto. Eu posso ainda gostar muito de você, mas quero vê-lo feliz, mesmo que seja com outro. Amei-lhe do mesmo jeito que amei seu pai, mas também sei que tem alguém que ira me completar eternamente, assim como você e Itachi se completam. – abaixou seu hitaiate, queria vê-lo completamente, aquela era a ultima vez que se veriam, não poderia mais vê-lo, sofreria de mais com isso. – Vá que eu mesmo converso com a Godaime, só me deixe uma carta explicando tudo para ela, eu a faço não te considerar um nukenin, não se preocupe.

Naruto começou a chorar saber que seu sensei ainda gostava de si havia o surpreendido, achava que ele já havia superado o fim do namoro, resolveu então dar um presente de despedida, aproximou seus lábios e lhe deu um beijo terno. Suas línguas se encontravam numa caricia mutua, aquele era um beijo triste, um beijo de despedida, que os dois sabiam ser para sempre.

Assim que o beijo findou, se separaram e se abraçaram. Agora sim poderiam dizer que tinham terminado o que começaram há meses atrás, agora poderia descansar em paz, não deviam mais nada um para o outro.

Quando o abraço terminou, Naruto não disse nada e foi escrever a carta para a Godaime, pegou dois pergaminhos e começou a escrever. Quase meia hora depois foi que terminou, entregou os dois a Kakashi lhe fazendo um pedido.

- Vou partir daqui a pouco, não tem mais o porquê de eu ficar na vila, sei que é muito cedo para ir, mas assim pelo menos não fico sofrendo mais do que já estou. Compreenda-me, onegai. – Kakashi fechou os olhos e fez que sim. – Esse pergaminho maior é para a Godaime, acho que com ele não terá muito que você falar. Já esse menor é para você, só abra-o depois que eu for embora.

- Vou sentir muito a sua falta Naruto, saiba que se alguma coisa acontecer, eu e Konoha estaremos esperando por você. – colocou seu hitaiate e sua mascara de volta, abraçou mais uma vez Naruto e se afastou deste indo em direção a janela. – Adeus Naruto. Nunca te esquecerei.

Naruto nem teve tempo de responder, quando ia fazer Kakashi já havia ido embora.

Xxxxx

Naruto estava espreitando um dos portões de Konoha, assim que teve uma brecha saiu, para nunca mais volta.

Em quanto isso uma mulher loira estava em sua sala aos prantos, já havia se conformado com o fato de que seu 'filho' havia ido embora, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de ler a carta deixada por ele.

"_Tsunade-oba-san, queria me despedir de você pessoalmente, mas não tive coragem, tive medo da sua reação, não queria vê-la chorando, iria me magoar muito. Saiba que parto porque meu coração manda, o homem que amo me espera, não posso mais viver sem ele, e como ele é um nukenin sei que Konoha nunca iria aceita-lo de volta, nem mesmo nosso amor. Se quiser me considerar também um nukenin eu vou entender, mas saiba que não estou traindo minha vila, que tanto amei e ainda amo, só estou fazendo o que meu coração manda. Amo Uchiha Itachi e estou nesse momento indo me encontrar com ele. Não me impeça onegai. Isso só ira trazer infelicidade para todos envolvidos. Sentirei muita saudade sua você é como uma mãe pra mim, nunca se esqueça disso._

_Uzumaki Naruto."_

Cada vez que lia a carta chorar mais e mais, sabia que havia perdido seu loirinho querido para sempre, mas tinha a certeza de que agora ele estaria completo. Não iria mandar ninguém atrás dele, afinal foi decisão sua ir embora, e também não iria transformá-lo em um nukenin, quem sabe um dia ele resolvesse voltar.

Xxxxx

Kakashi já havia chegado a sua casa fazia algum tempo, estava com a carta na mão, tinha medo de abri-la. Respirou fundo e abriu a carta, lendo assim as ultimas palavras de seu grande amor para si.

"_Kakashi, saiba que o que passamos foi muito especial para mim, você me fez crescer por dentro e por fora, graças a você sou um homem diferente. Arrependo-me muito pelo sofrimento que te fiz passar, queria que me perdoasse. Amei-te muito e ainda te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso._

_Uzumaki Naruto."_

Começou a chorar afinal aquelas eram as ultimas palavras de seu amor, que como seu pai, havia o deixado.

- Nunca me esquecerei de você Naruto. – apesar de cada um estar em um lugar diferente, Tsunade e Kakashi proferiram essas palavras juntos.

_Continua..._


	2. Blue and Black Clash

Em itálico é a conversa de Naru com o Kyuu.

Andava há apenas algumas horas, mas tempo suficiente para saber que ninguém de Konoha o seguia. A lua estava alta no céu, deveria passar da meia noite com certeza, mas Naruto não queria parar de andar, preferia primeiro achar um lugar seguro para passar a noite, e como sabia que não tinha nenhuma vila por perto, teria que ser na floresta mesmo.

Agora estava tranquilo, não precisava mais correr, andava calmamente, queria vê-lo logo, mas não adiantava ter pressa. Ainda faltavam nove dias para poder vê-lo. Nove longos e solitários dias**.**

_- Kyuu, você acha que fiz a coisa certa? – _falava mentalmente com Kyuubi_ – Acha que tenho mesmo que seguir meu coração?_

_- Sou obrigado a te dizer a mesma coisa que Kakashi te disse. Se você tivesse me perguntado antes, eu poderia ter te ajudado. Seguir teu coração é a melhor opção. Ele é a melhor opção para você meu filhote, porque poderá te proteger de tudo e todos._

_- Eu não preciso de proteção 'ttebayo. – _estava ficando com raiva_ – Eu preciso de amor._

_- Me desculpe me expressei mal. Ele te dará todo o amor que você precisa e muito mais. É o homem certo para você._

_- Mas será que eu sou o homem certo para ele? – _estava um pouco triste_._

_- Porque pergunta isso filhote? Tem algo acontecendo que eu não saiba?_

_- Na verdade é meio complicado. Eu estava pensando um dia desses. Ele nunca poderá ter um filho, seu clã nunca mais poderá renascer. A não ser que o Sasuke tenha filhos, coisa que acho muito difícil. Será que isso um dia poderá fazê-lo se arrepender de ter ficado comigo?_

_- Não se preocupe meu filhote, as coisas vão se acertar logo._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso Kyuu?_

_- Não é nada de importante, logo você saberá. Agora acho melhor você parar, está muito cansado. Descanse e continue amanhã, afinal ainda temos muito tempo pela frente._

Dito isso Kyuubi se calou e Naruto saiu de sua mente para ir descansar numa pequena caverna que havia logo em frente.

-x-

O dia mal começara e Naruto já estava de pé. Comia algumas frutas que havia achado na floresta, afinal se esquecera completamente de pegar comida antes de sair da vila. Assim que terminou de comer, arrumou suas coisas e voltou a andar, agora faltavam oito dias para encontrar seu amor e muito caminho pela frente.

_- Kyuu, eu me senti meio estranho no meio da noite. Como se houvesse algo na minha barriga. Você sabe o que é? _– estava muito preocupado, nunca havia sentido tamanha dor na barriga.

_- Não se preocupe, é apenas o nervosismo. Não tem nada de errado com você._

_- Você não está me escondendo nada Kyuubi? – _estava muito desconfiado da raposa.

_- Não estou te escondendo nada filhote. Agora preste atenção no caminho. Pelo que eu sei, tem uma vila não muito distante daqui. Faça um Oiroke no Jutsu para ninguém te reconhecer e vamos pra lá._

_- Hai, hai. Raposa chata._

_- Eu ouvi isso._

Caminhou mais um pouco, nem mesmo uma hora depois já avistava a vila que Kyuubi tinha falado. Como estava com a aparência de uma mulher por causa do Oiroke, nem se importou com as pessoas que o olhavam e entrou na pequena vila de nome Kemurigakure no Sato. Estava morrendo de fome, por isso a primeira coisa que fez assim que entrou na vila foi procurar um local para se alimentar. Assim que achou, se encaminhou para uma barraca e comeu dango, já que era a única coisa que tinha para vender lá. Terminou de comer e foi à procura de um hotel para passar o resto do dia e a noite, só iria embora daquela vila na manhã seguinte.

Assim que avistou um hotel, foi correndo para lá, precisava urgente de uma cama, afinal dormir no meio de pedras não é muito confortável. O hotel não era muito grande, mas se tinha uma cama já era suficiente para o loiro.

- Ohayo. Eu queria um quarto. – estava apressado, ansiava muito por uma cama.

- Ohayo. Tenho quartos vagos, seria só para você mesmo senhorita...

- Nar... – pensou bem, não poderia dar seu verdadeiro nome, poderiam achá-lo facilmente daquele jeito. – Hinata. Chamo-me Saotome Hinata.

- E que tipo de quarto a senhorita procura Saotome-san?

- Um quarto simples, é só até amanha mesmo.

- Certo. Tenho o quarto de número três. – entregou a chave à Naruto e pegou o pagamento pelo quarto logo em seguida. – tenha uma boa estadia. Qualquer problema me avise.

- Arigatou. – subiu correndo as escadas. Precisava mais do que urgente descansar o corpo.

-x-

Naruto caminhava pela floresta, fazia exatos seis dias que havia saído do hotel. Estava cada vez mais nervoso. Quanto mais perto de se encontrar com Itachi estava, mais nervoso ficava. Tinha medo de como seria o reencontro entre eles. Parou em uma clareira e olhou para a lua que estava bela naquela noite. Completamente cheia e brilhante. Queria tê-lo ali consigo para poderem admirar aquela beleza juntos.

_- Faltam apenas dois dias para eu encontrá-lo Kyuu. Queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Preciso vê-lo. – _encostou-se a uma árvore, estava exausto, desde que acordara não havia parado de andar um minuto sequer.

_- Já estamos perto filhote. Amanhã de noite mesmo nós chegaremos. E ai é só esperar mais um dia e poderá vê-lo novamente._

_- Eu sei Kyuu, mas... – _não teve tempo de terminar a frase, no mesmo instante já estava dormindo.

_- Boa noite meu filhote._

-x-

O dia havia nascido há algumas horas, o sol já estava bem alto, e Naruto continuava a dormir. Como se tudo fosse perfeito os pássaros cantavam belamente, mas talvez um pouco alto de mais, já que o loiro acabou acordando. Olhou para o lado tentando se lembrar de onde estava, quando finalmente se lembrou de sua conversa com Kyuubi, pelo jeito havia dormido, pois nem reparou.

_- Até que enfim acordou. Achei que fosse dormir para sempre._

_- Eu estava muito cansado. Vou recomeçar a andar, não quero me atrasar._

_- Não vai se atrasar. Estamos bem perto do local e só irá encontrá-lo amanhã._

_- Tanto faz. – _deu a conversa por encerrada. Levantou-se e pegou suas coisas, que consistiam em uma mochila com suas roupas e armas ninja e voltou a andar lentamente.

Conforme ia andando, via que a paisagem ficava cada vez mais bonita, as árvores se espaçavam mais e mais deixando as flores crescerem livremente. Uma paisagem que se fosse vista em outra ocasião o alegraria, mas agora produzia o efeito contrário. Queria ter Itachi ao seu lado para poder sentir-se feliz novamente.

Caminhou mais um pouco até começar a ouvir um barulho, apurou um pouco seus ouvidos para ter certeza de que não era um inimigo, quando reparou que o barulho era de água, ou melhor, uma queda d'água. Começou a correr ansiando chegar depressa ao local, e assim que avistou o que lhe esperava ficou maravilhado. Havia uma cachoeira enorme, por isso o som tão alto que havia ouvido. Deu um leve sorriso e rapidamente se despiu, precisava se jogar naquela água convidativa.

Nadava de um lado para o outro sentindo a água gelada em sua pele, não havia nada mais relaxante do que aquilo naquele momento. Esqueceu completamente de seus problemas, até que Kyuubi falou com ele.

_- Naruto, eu estava pensando. Sabe o local que você tem que se encontrar com Itachi?_

Na mesma hora Naruto se sobressaltou, havia se esquecido disso. – S_ei. O que tem?_

_- O lugar é esse que estamos agora, você chegou antes do que imaginava._

Não sabia se pulava de alegria ou se chorava, havia finalmente chegado ao tão esperado local em que encontraria seu amado, mas saber que ele não estava ali havia deixado-o triste. Sem dizer mais nada, saiu da água e se vestiu novamente. Agora a única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar.

Viajou tanto em seus pensamentos que nem sequer reparou que havia um ninja atrás de si, esse estava muito perto, poderia atacá-lo a qualquer momento e Naruto nem teria tempo para reagir. Mas infelizmente quando reparou já era tarde de mais, o ninja já estava colado á seu corpo.

- Que bom te ver Naru-kun. Vejo que chegou mais cedo. – o shinobi misterioso abraçava Naruto por trás, o trazendo para mais perto de si.

Em um único movimento se desvencilhou dos braços do outro e virou para trás, congelando com a visão que teve. Azul e negro se chocaram. Finalmente estavam juntos de novo.

Itachi havia chegado.

_Continua..._


	3. The Meeting

_Anteriormente em Complete:_

Viajou tanto em seus pensamentos que nem sequer reparou que havia um ninja atrás de si, esse estava muito perto, poderia atacá-lo a qualquer momento e Naruto nem teria tempo para reagir. Mas infelizmente quando reparou já era tarde de mais, o ninja já estava colado a seu corpo.

- Que bom te ver Naru-kun. Vejo que chegou mais cedo. – o shinobi misterioso abraçava Naruto por trás, o trazendo para mais perto de si.

Em um único movimento se desvencilhou dos braços do outro e virou para trás, congelando com a visão que teve. Azul e negro se chocaram. Finalmente estavam juntos de novo.

Itachi havia chegado.

_Continuação:_

- I-Itachi? É mesmo você? Eu não estou sonhando? – não conseguia se mover, a surpresa de encontrar seu amor novamente era tanta que o havia paralisado.

- Não meu Naru-kun, você não está sonhando, e tenho como provar. – havia um leve, mas lindo sorriso em sua face quando disse essas palavras, se aproximou devagar do loiro, não queria assustá-lo, quando já estavam a centímetros um do outro, puxou Naruto para junto de si e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Um beijo que demonstrava todo o sentimento que nutria pelo loiro, um beijo de saudade, um beijo com muito amor e carinho, para os dois, o beijo perfeito. Suas línguas dançavam juntas, ambas se acariciando, mostrando quanto amor continha ali, naquela terna carícia. Itachi juntara mais ainda seu corpo com o de seu loiro, queria senti-lo perto de si, apesar do que dissera, também era difícil acreditar que ele realmente viera a seu encontro, que correspondia a seu amor. Tiveram que separar seus lábios, ambos relutantes.

Apenas suas bocas haviam se separado, seus corpos ainda estavam colados. Ambos se abraçavam e se olhavam profundamente, Naruto naquela imensidão rubro-negra, Itachi na imensidão azul céu. Para eles, tudo havia parado, não existia mais nada ao redor, apenas os dois, unidos pelo amor incondicional. Ambos sorriam um sorriso lindo, que iluminava o ser amado, Naruto abraçou fortemente Itachi encostando sua face ao peito deste, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

- O que houve meu amor, porque está chorando? – se viu preocupado, será que Naruto estaria arrependido.

- Não foi nada Tachi. Apenas estou feliz... Feliz por ter finalmente encontrado o homem que amo de novo. – não conseguia para de chorar, suas lágrimas banhavam o manto da Akatsuki de Itachi. Até que reparou nesse pequeno detalhe – Tachi, como vamos ficar juntos? Tem a Akatsuki...

- Shiiii... Não se preocupe com isso, eu já resolvi tudo. Tudo vai ficar bem, seremos apenas você e eu, ninguém irá nos atrapalhar. – fazia cafuné na cabeça do loiro, então se separou dele - Está na hora de irmos, não quero me demorar muito por aqui.

- Vamos para onde Tachi? – estava curioso, afinal antes de sair de Konoha não havia pensado nisso, na verdade só havia pensado nisso agora e porque ele falou sobre.

- Vamos para um lugar que será seguro para nós. Um lugar que sei que ninguém irá nos achar. – disse isso já se virando e indo para o lugar citado.

- É longe esse lugar? – pegou sua mochila e foi seguir o moreno

- Não se preocupe, logo estaremos lá e então, ninguém mais poderá me tirar de você, nem te tirar de mim. – parou para esperar o loiro se juntar a ele e quando Naruto chegou, pegou sua mão e voltaram a caminhar lentamente de mãos dadas.

Naruto nada dizia, apenas sorria, nunca imaginou que um dia ficaria feliz longe de Konoha, vila que sempre amou, mas este dia finalmente havia chegado, e para sua surpresa, estava mais feliz do que em qualquer momento de sua vida. Estava finalmente ao lado daquele que amava, que o completava.

Itachi sabia que tinha sido difícil ficar com seu loiro, mas não se arrependia de ter feito tudo que fez. Tinha medo de ele não o amar do mesmo jeito que o amava, de ser rejeitado, mas agora via que tudo aquilo pelo que passou para chegar a esse dia, estava sendo recompensado. Conseguiu se curar de sua doença, graças a um jutsu antigo que descobrira por intermédio de Madara. Deixou a Akatsuki sem levantar suspeitas do porque fizera aquilo. Apesar de todos na organização serem criminosos, com o passar do tempo havia feito amigos lá, e com eles pode contar para que seu desejo fosse realizado. Apenas uma coisa lhe atormentava, seu ingênuo otouto. Sabia que mais dia menos dia iriam se encontrar, mas enquanto esse dia não chegasse, aproveitaria de toda e qualquer forma o loiro. Seria feliz ao lado dele, o faria feliz.

- Itachi, você está muito quieto, algo lhe atormenta? – estava ficando preocupado, sabia que o Uchiha era calado, mas também sabia que consigo ele agia diferente.

- Não foi nada meu Naru-kun. Estava apenas pensando em como estou feliz de poder novamente ter você ao meu lado. – deu o sorriso mais radiante que podia, queria tranquilizar o amado – Veja, estamos chegando.

Naruto olhou para o mesmo lugar que Itachi, mas nada conseguiu ver, estranhou aquilo. Porque será que o Uchiha havia lhe dito que estavam chegando se nada havia naquele lugar.

- Tachi, eu não vejo nada. – disse olhando para o maior.

- Não se preocupe, logo irá ver. – andou mais alguns passos e parou, Naruto fez o mesmo – Agora sim, olhe atentamente.

Naruto olhou para o lugar que lhe era indicado, mas novamente nada viu, até que para sua surpresa uma enorme casa aparecia no lugar que antes estava vazio. Abriu os olhos impressionado com o tamanho e beleza do lugar. Em torno da casa havia muitas flores, todas de cores diferentes. Havia também um pequeno lago azul cristalino ao lado direito da mesma. A casa em si era belíssima, possuía três andares, uma fachada de um tom azul bebê, a porta branca com entalhes diversos, a janela do andar térreo enorme e igualmente branca, mas mesmo assim não dava para ver o que havia por dentro do local. As janelas dos outro dois andares eram pequenas, mas do mesmo branco que a porta. A casa, ou mansão como havia pensado quando a viu, era linda, totalmente harmoniosa, parecia que havia sido feita para estar ali. Olhou indagador para Itachi, não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

Este sorria com a expressão do amado, sabia o que ele deveria estar pensando, como poderia haver uma casa ali que aparentemente ninguém vivesse.

- Gostou da casa Naru-kun? – precisava saber realmente o que ele estava achando de tudo aquilo.

- E - eu amei. É linda, tudo aqui é lindo, mas... – não precisou completar a frase, Itachi já o respondia.

- Essa casa é minha Naru-kun, a tenho há anos, desde que sai de Konoha. E não se preocupe ninguém sabe da existência dela. Ela também possui um jutsu que impossibilita qualquer um que não seja um Uchiha com ligação direta comigo, ou que não tenha minha permissão de encontrá-la.

- Como assim ligação direta com você? – ainda olhava com cara estranha para Itachi, pelo visto não havia entendido nada que o amado havia dito.

- Me deixe explicar direito. A ligação que estou dizendo é ligação sanguínea, qualquer parente meu pode vir aqui e não verá nada, mas se meus pais ou meu irmão viessem eles veriam a casa do mesmo jeito que você vê. Tá certo que isso é impossível, mas é apenas um jeito de te fazer entender melhor. – sorriu enquanto puxava Naruto para mais perto de entrada da casa.

- Deixa ver se entendi. Se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos eles e seu irmão poderiam ver a casa, mas se fosse digamos, um primo ou um tio seu que viessem aqui eles não veriam nada, a não ser que você desse permissão. É isso. – estavam na porta da mansão.

- Isso mesmo meu amor. Agora vamos entrar, quero te mostrar onde iremos morar a partir de hoje. – e dizendo isso abriu a porta revelando uma sala enorme.

Naruto abriu a boca assim que se deparou com a linda sala a sua frente, suas paredes eram do mesmo tom de azul da casa do lado de fora, seus móveis eram belos, cores claras. Muito bem escolhidos para o local. Nas paredes haviam algumas armas, mas nada muito rústico, davam um ar mais harmonioso. Nunca imaginou que a casa de Itachi fosse daquele jeito, mas sorriu pensando que tinha um longo tempo pela frente para descobrir mais sobre o moreno.

- E então, gostou? – via o brilho nos olhos do namorado, ficara muito feliz com a reação dele.

- Eu amei Tachi, como é lindo. – não conseguia parar de olhar para tudo a sua volta.

- Tem um lugar que acho que irá gostar mais ainda. – estendeu a mão para pegar a do menor, o guiou para o andar de cima, passando rapidamente por duas portas e chegando numa terceira, parou em frente desta e fez que sim com a cabeça, como se permitisse que o loiro abrisse a porta.

Assim que Naruto o fez, se deparou com um quarto quase da mesma proporção da sala, apenas um pouco menor. As paredes eram de um tom claro de amarelo, havia uma cama maior que uma king size no meio deste, forrada com lençóis brancos que continham pétalas de rosas vermelhas em cima, um criado mudo de cada lado da cama e duas portas, uma que automaticamente identificou ser o banheiro, pois estava levemente aberta, já a outra nem teve tempo de questionar o que era pois sentiu ser agarrado e erguido por Itachi, que estava com o sorriso mais safado que sabia dar na face.

- Acho que irá gostar mais daqui do que de qualquer outro canto da casa. – dizia sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido do menor.

- É mesmo? E porque acha isso? – já havia entendido onde Itachi queria chegar, e esperava ansioso por aquele momento.

- Por causa disto. – beijou lhe a boca sofregamente, enfiava sua língua sem pudor algum na boca do menor, enquanto se movia de encontro à cama.

Naruto abraçou Itachi com as pernas, queria ter o maior contato possível com ele, precisava disso, sentia que o outro também precisava. Assim que sentiu seu corpo sobre o colchão, afrouxou levemente as pernas, mas logo em seguida as prendeu novamente, o membro de Itachi já se encontrava duro, e em contato com o seu, o fez querer senti-lo inteiro dentro de si.

_Continua..._


	4. Surrendering to Love

O quarto parecia estar em chamas, os corpos em cima da cama não se desgrudavam por nada, muito pelo contrário, a cada segundo se juntavam mais, dependiam daquele contato para se sentirem completos, para serem felizes, sem ele nada na vida fazia sentido. Itachi pegava em todas as partes do corpo de Naruto, suas mãos se perdiam naquele corpo pecaminoso. Ficava em dúvida em onde pegar primeiro, por esse motivo tentava pegar em tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca desejada, se deleitava com o gosto da saliva de seu amante. Este respondia com a mesma excitação com que era tomado, com as pernas ainda presas ao corpo do moreno, o puxava mais de encontro ao seu corpo, sentia as ereções se tocarem fazendo com que ficasse com mais desejo ainda, se é que isso era possível. Apertava fortemente o ombro largo de Itachi, logo em seguida escorregando as mãos para suas costas, onde ao ver que esta estava coberta já foi logo subindo a camisa dele para ter um contato mais intenso com o tórax definido.

- Que fogo em Naru... Humm... – se afastou minimamente do corpo amado, mas o suficiente para que o loiro pudesse lhe tirar a camisa, já que o manto da Akatsuki havia sido esquecido há muito tempo na sala. Assim que sua camisa foi tirada, não se demorou e foi logo tirando a jaqueta e a camisa de Naruto. Agora sim, com os corpos podendo ter um contato um pouco melhor, eles se entregariam mais ainda à paixão proibida – Fica lindo assim Naru, és perfeito.

Naruto apenas deu um sorriso e puxou o moreno novamente para si, lhe tomando assim a boca carnuda para um beijo. Mordia o lábio inferior dele, o puxando de leve, para logo em seguida dar um beijo nos lábios e adentrar novamente a língua na boca quente. Agora que suas mãos podiam passear pelo tórax definido de Itachi, o fez sem nem pestanejar, acariciava, apertava, arranhava, tudo isso para demonstrar apenas uma coisa; que definitivamente o amava.

Itachi se deliciava com as caricias do menor, se sentia desejado do mesmo jeito que desejava, se sentia amado do mesmo jeito que amava, não podia mais se controlar, não iria mais se controlar. Abandonou a boca do outro recebendo um gemido de frustração, mas logo em seguida recebeu um outro deleitoso, mordia o pescoço dele dando também leves beijos e lambidas por esse, descia lentamente os lábios pelo corpo menor, parando somente quando chegou aos mamilos, nestes se demorou um pouco, lambia e mordia um, enquanto com a mão apertava o outro. Já estavam rijos de excitação, coisa que ao Itachi constatar, deu um sorriso safado.

Desceu mais ainda os lábios, passando a língua por toda a barriga definida. Chegando ao umbigo, contornou completamente o selo enquanto olhava para a face corada do amante. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, pode ver o desejo neles, e ainda olhando fixamente naquele oceano azul, desceu um pouco mais a boca chegando por fim na calça, onde mordeu a ponta querendo provocar o menor.

- Tachi... Aaahh... Para com essa tortura... Faça-me seu logo... Humm... Não aguento mais isso... – Naruto inclinava seu corpo pra frente, como em um pedido mudo de ser tomado pelo amante – Onegai... Humm...

Itachi deu seu sorriso mais safado, e com os olhos rubro-negros ainda fixados nos azuis, tirou o que restava de roupa no corpo bronzeado do loiro. Assim que o viu completamente nu e submisso, não resistiu e soltou um gemido baixo. Por ele se afundaria inteiro naquele pecado de uma só vez, mas queria ver Naruto suplicar por aquilo, pedir para ser tomado.

Pegou a perna do loiro e a beijou, primeiro no tornozelo, subindo pela panturrilha, joelhos e cochas. Quando finalmente Naruto achou que Itachi iria satisfazê-lo, acabou dando um gemido frustrado, o moreno fez com a outra perna a mesma coisa que havia feito com a primeira. Este apenas riu com sua travessura.

- Tachi... Onegai... Humm... Faça logo... – não enxergava mais nada direito a sua frente, seus olhos estavam nublados pelo prazer.

- Fazer o que Naru? Se você não me falar o que quer que eu faça, eu não vou saber o que é. – por fora ardia em desejo, mas por dentro se deliciava com aquilo, ver Naruto todinho entregue para si era um desejo se tornando realidade. Nesse tempo todo em que estiveram separados, só conseguia pensar no loiro.

- Aaahh... Tachi... Pare com isso... Você sabe muito bem o que quero... – já estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Saber eu sei... – se abaixou em direção ou loiro e sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido – Mas só faço se você me pedir... Meu Naru...

- Aaahh... Me tome Tachi... Faça-me seu... Meta em mim... – não sabia mais o que fazer, mas pensou em algo que poderia desarmar o moreno – Ai shiteru Tachi.

Itachi foi à loucura com as últimas palavras proferidas pelo loiro, se levantou a contragosto, mas era necessário para o que faria a seguir. Retirou as roupas que ainda se encontravam escondendo seu belo corpo, enquanto passava a mão pelo mesmo, como se estivesse se exibindo para o outro. Quando estava completamente nu, se deitou por cima de Naruto, fazendo assim suas ereções roçarem, então sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele.

- É isso que queres Naru? – esperou por uma resposta, mas a única que recebeu foi um gemido baixo – Então terás. – direcionou sua mão para o meio das pernas do loiro para poder prepará-lo para a penetração, mas assim que se encostou a ele, foi impedido de continuar.

- Não preciso disso... Quero te sentir do jeito certo... – rubro-negro e azul se encaravam – Se serei seu... Tenho que me acostumar com você...

Itachi recolheu a mão relutante, tinha medo de machucar seu pequeno, mas se era isso que ele queria, era isso que iria dar. Ajeitou-se melhor no meio das pernas do loiro, colocou essas em seus ombros, e finalmente se posicionou para poder penetrá-lo. Começou devagar, não queria de forma alguma feri-lo, mas isso foi em vão, porque no momento seguinte Naruto se inclinou um pouco, e Itachi teve seu membro completamente enterrado naquela entrada apertada.

- Aaahh Tachi... Humm... Que delícia... – arqueava suas costas, senti-lo inteiro dentro de si era sublime.

- Aaahh Naru... Porque fez isso? Eu te machuquei? – estava extasiado pelo prazer de estar inteiro dentro do corpo menor, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria machucá-lo.

- Iie... Humm... Se mova Tachi... Onegai... –aquela sensação era deliciosa, sentia como se somente daquele jeito é que estavam de fato completos. Vendo que o maior demorara a se mexer, fez isso por ele. Rebolava a medida do possível no membro grande e grosso do amante, gemia baixinho, enquanto Itachi ia perdendo o resto de sanidade que ainda tinha.

Não conseguindo mais se controlar, Itachi meteu com toda sua força o próprio membro no interior apertado de Naruto, que arqueou suas costas devido ao tesão do momento. Os dois urramram de prazer juntos.

- Aaaaaahhhhh... Tachi... Que delícia... Continua assim onegai... – seus olhos estavam fechados, privando o maior de apreciar o azul céu.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... Olhe... Pra mim... Humm... Quero ver o tesão... Em seus olhos... – assim que o loiro obedeceu, Itachi se viu perdido naquele azul celeste – Lindo... Humm... E só meu... Meu Naru...

- Hai... Aaahh... Só seu... – Naruto mostrava um belo sorriso para Itachi, era maravilhoso ouvir aquelas palavras do amante.

Itachi investia cada vez mais forte em Naruto, sentia seu pênis entrar e sair dele, mas queria mais contato, ansiava por mais. Sem nem ao menos tirar seu sexo de dentro do menor, o virou de quatro. Naruto se empinou todinho para ele, queria provocá-lo.

- Quer me enlouquecer Naru?... Pois se quer... Humm... Conseguiu... – dizendo isso deu um tapa forte na nádega do loiro, fazendo este arquear e soltar um gemido alto de prazer.

- Aaahh Tachi... Isso... Me bate... Me toma... – e seu pedido foi prontamente atendido.

Itachi voltou às estocadas, agora acrescentara também os tapas nas nádegas do loiro, pelo jeito este gostava de sofrer. Metia com força no menor, uma mão segurava a cintura dele, enquanto a outra ora batia, ora masturbava o loiro. Do jeito que ia, não suportaria por muito mais tempo, iria se esvair a qualquer instante.

- Naru... Humm... Eu vou gozar... – não queria gozar antes de seu loiro.

- Eu também Tachi... Aaahh... Vamos juntos... – disse isso pegando a mão de Itachi e levando a seu pênis para que ele pudesse masturbá-lo.

Assim que sentiu o pau do loiro em sua mão, apertou com certa força e logo em seguida começou o trabalho. Suas investidas no interior do mais novo eram fortes e firmes, a qualquer momento poderia se desfazer naquele interior mais do que convidativo. Coisa que fez assim que sentiu seu pênis ser deliciosamente apertado e sua mão ter o sêmen que tanto desejava.

- Ahhhhhhh Tachi... – não se aguentava mais em suas pernas, elas estavam bambas.

- Aaahhhhhh Naru... – segurou firmemente o quadril do loiro enquanto se esvaia, logo em seguida caindo para o lado e puxando Naruto para perto de si.

Naruto abraçou o corpo maior, fazendo assim a aproximação ser completa. Mantinha um sorriso lindo na face, não poderia querer mais nada, estava de volta aos braços de seu amado. Itachi também ostentava um sorriso na face, este tão lindo quanto o do loiro. Para eles tudo estava perfeito, nada poderia estragar aquele momento, mas infelizmente estavam enganados. Alguém poderia sim estragar o momento de felicidade deles, e iria fazê-lo.

- Achei que me amasse como eu te amo Naruto. Você me decepcionou. – Sasuke havia invadido o quarto pela janela, nesse momento, lágrimas de tristeza escorriam por seu rosto.

Itachi se assustou com a aparição de seu irmão, cobriu ambos os corpos nus. Pelo jeito Sasuke estava ali por um único objetivo, tirar Naruto de si, coisa que nunca deixaria, nem que para isso tivesse que matar Sasuke.

- O que faz aqui otouto tolo? – Itachi tinha seu Mangekyou Sharingan ativado.

- Cale a boca Itachi, vim aqui pegar o que é meu. Vou levar Naruto junto comigo, e você não irá me impedir. – ativou seu Sharingan enquanto se aproximava lentamente da cama.

- Parem vocês dois com isso. Vamos ter uma conversa civilizada. – Naruto chorava enquanto falava, seu pior pesadelo estava prestes a começar.

_Continua..._


	5. Confront

_Anteriormente em Complete:_

Naruto abraçou o corpo maior, fazendo assim a aproximação ser completa. Mantinha um lindo sorriso na face. Estava de volta aos braços de seu amado, não poderia querer mais nada. Itachi também ostentava um sorriso, este tão lindo quanto o do loiro. Para eles tudo estava perfeito, acreditavam que nada poderia estragar aquele momento. Mas infelizmente estavam enganados. Alguém poderia sim estragar o momento de felicidade deles, e iria fazê-lo.

- Achei que me amasse como eu te amo Naruto. Você me decepcionou. – Sasuke havia invadido o quarto pela janela, nesse momento, lágrimas de tristeza escorriam por seu rosto.

Itachi se assustou com a aparição de seu irmão. Cobriu ambos os corpos nus. Pelo jeito Sasuke estava ali por um único objetivo: tirar Naruto de si, coisa que nunca deixaria, nem que para isso tivesse que matar Sasuke.

- O que faz aqui otouto tolo? – Itachi tinha seu Mangekyou Sharingan ativado.

- Cale a boca Itachi, vim aqui pegar o que é meu. Vou levar Naruto comigo, e você não irá me impedir. – ativou seu Sharingan enquanto se aproximava lentamente da cama.

- Parem vocês dois com isso. Vamos ter uma conversa civilizada. – Naruto chorava enquanto falava. Seu pior pesadelo estava prestes a começar.

_Continuação:_

Seus olhares eram profundos, o casal olhava apreensivo para o intruso. Itachi tinha seu Mangekyou fixo em Sasuke. Ambos sérios, encarando-se. Naruto soluçava, esperando pelo pior. Subitamente Itachi lhe empurrou, fazendo-o voar e bater contra a parede. Para salvar a vida do mais novo, o jovem o empurrou e foi atingido por várias kunais, que se cravaram em seu peito. Uma gota pingou no chão, o sangue que escorria de sua boca sumiu como névoa, junto de seu corpo.

Itachi encontrava-se do outro lado da cama, já estava com suas típicas vestes e seu olhar era frio como sempre, um desprezo ao perceber a falha tentativa do irmão. Sasuke percebendo o clima correu em direção a Itachi sacando sua Kusanagi. Um corte perfeito em seu peito tirou muito sangue do maior, fazendo seu corpo cair novamente no chão. Girou em um único pé, defendendo-se da kunai que vinha da mão do irmão mais velho.

Naruto olhava de fora, ambos parados se encarando.

Sasuke percebeu com aquilo que sua última investida contra o consanguíneo fora nada mais que outra ilusão. Isso fazia seu sangue pulsar nas veias, e o deixava cada vez mais frustrado.

Todos os ataques seguintes do remanescente dos Uchiha não foram mais eficazes. Nada do que fazia contra o irmão surtia efeito, portanto resolveu mudar de tática. Aproximou-se desferindo golpes de Taijutsu, porém todos foram neutralizados, sendo desviados e defendidos. Itachi se afastou um pouco, seus olhos brilhavam com mais intensidade. Sasuke já estava possesso. Uma sequência rápida de selos foi executada

-Droga! - disse Itachi com nervosismo

Agilmente Itachi agarrou Naruto nos braços e pulou pela janela, porém antes de atravessá-la ouviu Sasuke gritar:

-Katon! Gouryuuka no jutsu!

Um gigante dragão de fogo saiu da mansão, destruindo quase metade dela. Do meio da fumaça saiu um corpo carregando outro. Itachi estava com Naruto no colo, este último parecia inconsciente. Ao pousar, colocou-o encostado a uma árvore. Pôs uma espécie de Genjutsu no local que fez com que ele ficasse da cor do ambiente. Levantou olhando ao redor, procurando o bastardo do irmão.

Sasuke não demonstrava medo, saiu dentre a fumaça sem se esconder. Em sua mão estava sua Katana envolvida por um relâmpago azul. Com uma velocidade incrível, apareceu perto de Itachi. Um golpe certeiro. Corvos voaram causando confusão em Sasuke. De repente várias kunais vieram de cima. Velozmente desviou de todas, porém quando se deu conta de onde estava já era tarde demais.

Um lugar que tinha em suas recordações, sinistro e medonho. Sem que pudesse se defender havia sido pego pelo Tsukuyomi de seu irmão. Encontrava-se preso por estacas cravadas em seus membros. Seu sangue escorria no chão, sentia dor, mas sabia que aquilo não era real. Sua visão era clara e precisa de seu irmão friamente o olhando, desprezando-o.

O tempo parecia não passar, e assim como da última vez estava totalmente sem reação, até que seu olho tornou-se vermelho e brilhante. Toda aquela visão foi se desfazendo. Itachi observava impressionado, admirando o progresso que o parente tivera durante o tempo de afastamento. Pareciam estar novamente frente a frente e, dessa vez seria o golpe final e decisivo. Sasuke estava fraco, mas usou sua última porção de chakra para fazer um Chidori, enquanto Itachi fazia rápidos selos com as mãos.

Corriam com rapidez, estavam ali para um único propósito: matar um ao outro. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais se ouvia o ruído de pássaros voando característicos do jutsu de Sasuke. Seus olhares se encontraram. Foi quando do alto ouviu-se alguém gritando. Não tiveram tempo para continuar, puderam apenas desviar do ataque.

- Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!

Um estrondoso impacto causado por Naruto fez com que todo o chão em sua volta fosse afastado, formando uma gigantesca cratera no mesmo. Levantou-se lentamente, dividindo seu olhar de raiva com os dois.

- Eu já disse para termos uma conversa civilizada. – ofegava – Parem de agir igual a duas crianças mimadas. E olhem o que vocês dois fizeram. Por pouco não destruíram a casa por completo.

Itachi e Sasuke olhavam para baixo, ambos feridos e envergonhados. Sabiam que haviam agido sem pensar e precisavam se redimir.

- Gomen Naru, prometo que vou me comportar, não devia ter chegado daquele jeito. Mas ver você com ele foi demais para mim. – encostava-se a uma árvore devido à falta de chakra.

- Me desculpe também meu amor, fui realmente infantil, mas já havia te dito que o mataria por você. Isso porque fiz varias coisas por ele, mas agora você é mais importante. – tentava a todo custo se aproximar de Naruto, mas devido ao baixo chakra, estava sendo difícil.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Itachi? – Sasuke olhava indagando seu irmão.

- Conversaremos depois. -interrompeu Naruto - Agora vocês dois precisam de descanso e essa casa tem que ser arrumada. – Naruto olhava irritado para os dois, mas seu semblante acabou mudando. Aproximou-se de Itachi ajudando-o a se por de pé. Logo em seguida fez o mesmo com Sasuke e os levou para dentro da casa, ou pelo menos para dentro do que restou dela. Colocou-os num quarto que ainda estava inteiro e saiu dando um aviso.

- Vocês ficarão aqui juntos e comportados, não quero ouvir reclamação, vou tentar conseguir algo para se alimentarem e para tratas dos ferimentos. – lançou um olhar mandão aos dois e saiu do quarto.

Itachi e Sasuke ficaram em silencio se olhando, pelo visto Naruto teria que decidir com quem ficar e ainda teriam muito que contar um ao outro, uma longa conversa em família estava prestes a começar.

_Continua..._


	6. Declaration

_Anteriormente em Complete:_

- Conversaremos depois. -interrompeu Naruto - Agora vocês dois precisam de descanso e essa casa tem que ser arrumada. – Naruto olhava irritado para os dois, mas seu semblante acabou mudando. Aproximou-se de Itachi ajudando-o a se por de pé. Logo em seguida fez o mesmo com Sasuke e os levou para dentro da casa, ou pelo menos para dentro do que restou dela. Colocou-os num quarto que ainda estava inteiro e saiu dando um aviso.

- Vocês ficarão aqui juntos e comportados, não quero ouvir reclamação, vou tentar conseguir algo para se alimentarem e para tratas dos ferimentos. – lançou um olhar mandão aos dois e saiu do quarto.

Itachi e Sasuke ficaram em silencio se olhando. Pelo visto Naruto teria que decidir com quem ficar e ainda teriam muito que contar um ao outro. Uma longa conversa em família estava prestes a começar.

-x-

Após um tempo Naruto voltou com alguma comida para os dois Uchiha e tratou de seus ferimentos. Quando acabou, virou as costas e saiu andando deixando assim os dois sozinhos. Itachi e Sasuke sem entenderem o porquê do Uzumaki deixa-los ali, decidem por começar a comer. Quando estavam terminando, ouviram barulhos estranhos, como se várias pessoas estivessem trabalhando, no entanto, como só havia os três na casa, se levantaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Assim que chegaram do lado de fora, tomaram um susto. Naruto estava com quase 1000 clones trabalhando na reconstrução da casa.

- Naruto, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Itachi estava encostado na parede da casa esperando a explicação do loiro.

- Eu é que pergunto o que estão fazendo aqui fora. Mandei vocês ficarem repousando. - olhou furioso para os dois Uchiha - E acho que está mais do que claro o que estou fazendo. Estou arrumando a casa que vocês destruíram, ou ainda não perceberam? - estava com cada vez mais raiva dos dois.

- Onde conseguiu todo o equipamento para arrumar a casa? - Sasuke olhava um monte de coisas espalhadas pelo chão, todo material para que fosse possível arrumar o estrago que ele e seu irmão fizeram.

- Achei essas coisas numa cabana que tem atrás da casa. Você que tinha posto lá Itachi? - o moreno apenas afirmou com a cabeça - Foi muito bom você ter feito isso, assim tenho tudo que preciso para consertar a casa logo. Talvez no ritmo que estou indo não leve mais que dois dias, com sorte posso estar terminando hoje de noite. - estava confiante que tudo daria certo.

- Mas Naruto, você tem que descansar. Deixe que eu e o Sasuke façamos isso. - queria poupar seu amado, já que o dano havia sido feito por ele e seu irmão menor.

- De jeito nenhum, já comecei e não irei parar por nada. Vocês é que tem que descansar. - olhou repreendendo os dois por estarem de pé - Vão logo pra cama, podem me ajudar depois. - e sem nem ouvir mais nada que eles poderiam lhe dizer, os levou para dentro da casa e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

No interior, Sasuke e Itachi se encaravam ambos deitados na mesma cama. Sabiam que se desobedecessem ao Uzumaki seria pior, então preferiram ficar quietos esperando até a hora em que o loiro os chamaria para ajudar.

_"Espero que o Naru nos chame logo para o ajudarmos. Não aguento ficar parado. Ta certo que estou cansado da luta que tive com Itachi, mas mesmo assim também não estou inválido, posso muito bem ajudar."_ - Sasuke olhava para o teto - _"Do que será que ele falou naquela hora, sobre o Itachi ter muito que me falar? Acho que terei que esperar mesmo para saber"_ - fechou os olhos e acabou por adormecer, sabia que seu irmão não faria nada com ele, afinal Naruto não deixaria.

_"Sasuke dormiu. Bem que agora eu poderia acabar de uma vez com a vida dele. Mas pensando bem, acho melhor não, Naruto-kun não iria gostar nada disso."_ - fitava o irmão dormindo. Notou que ainda se parecia um pouco com a criança angelical com que convivera durante 13 anos - _"O Naruto está certo, tenho muito que contar pro Sasuke, tenho que tomar coragem. Espero que ele entenda. Hum... Já está de tarde, logo anoitece, acho melhor dormir um pouco. Assim quando o Naruto chamar já estarei melhor."_ - e dizendo isso, imitou o irmão, fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

-x-

O dia já havia amanhecido, e Naruto estava encostado numa árvore admirando o que havia feito. Inexplicavelmente a casa já estava toda reconstruída. É claro que os móveis não haviam resistido. Apenas uns poucos, esses que já estavam em seu devido lugar. Felizmente a cama em que tivera seu reencontro com Itachi havia permanecido inteira. Respirou fundo e entrou para ir tomar um banho, precisava e muito de um. Já no banho, pensava na conversa que teria com os Uchiha, pelo jeito teria muito trabalho para lidar com os dois, afinal, eram Uchiha.

_"Ai kami-sama, não quero nem ver no que essa conversa vai dar. Os dois se odeiam, e agora ainda querem me disputar. Caramba, to vendo que terei problemas com eles. Mas hoje irei descobrir o que o Itachi esconde, ele vai ter que explicar tudo muito bem, a se vai."_ - terminou o banho e vestiu uma camisa preta de Itachi e calças também pretas só que essas sendo dele mesmo.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou algumas frutas para comer. Separou algumas para levar para os dois morenos que ainda dormiam. Andou calmamente até o quarto em que os irmão estavam, e assim que entrou viu a cena mais linda que poderia ver. Itachi e Sasuke estavam dormindo abraçados. Pelo jeito ou haviam se acertado ou nem imaginavam que estavam daquela forma.

- _"Kawaii! Eles são lindos juntos, quem me dera poder ficar com os dois, mas nem quero imaginar a reação deles se eu propusesse algo do tipo."_ - se aproximou dos dois lentamente, apesar de não querer acordá-los, sabia que era preciso, e também, tinham dormido a noite toda enquanto ele mesmo ficou trabalhando. Não que reclamasse é claro, afinal escolhera assim. Resolveu por fim chama-los.

- Tachi, acorda meu amor. - deu um beijo na face dele e se inclinou por cima deste para alcançar Sasuke - Sasu, acorde lindo, está na hora de levantar.

Assim que se afastou deles, estes começaram a abrir os olhos, e quando finalmente estavam de olhos bem abertos, se assustaram ao se verem abraçados. Separaram-se na mesma hora, ficando assim os dois vermelhos de vergonha, e pra completar a situação quando olharam para naruto, este estava com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Não sabiam onde enfiar a cara, nunca imaginaram estarem um dia numa situação como aquela.

- Ohayo Tachi, ohayo Sasu. Como dormiram? - não conseguia parar de sorrir, mas na verdade sua vontade era de rir da cara deles. Os dois estavam com expressão de espanto e muito envergonhados.

- Dormi bem, mas pelo que vejo já amanheceu. Porque não me chamou para te ajudar? - Itachi já havia retomado sua postura, mas estava com uma frieza maior que a normal.

- Ohayo Naru, mas o Itachi está certo. Porque não nos chamou? - se recompunha aos poucos, afinal o susto havia sido grande.

- Não vi necessidade de chamar vocês. E depois tudo está pronto, a única coisa que falta são alguns móveis que infelizmente não deu pra salvar. Mas agora que acordaram, comam, se arrumem e me encontrem na sala. Temos assuntos para tratar. - dizendo isso saiu do quarto sem olhar pra trás.

Itachi e Sasuke evitavam ao máximo se olhar, ainda estavam com um pouco de vergonha do que acontecera. Comeram as frutas que Naruto trouxera e foram para o banho, cada um em um banheiro diferente, já que havia pelo menos três na casa.

Assim que já estavam devidamente arrumados, desceram para encontrar Naruto na sala. A cada passo que davam se espantavam mais. Pelo jeito o loiro havia mesmo reconstruído a casa em apenas um dia. Quando entraram na sala, viram naruto já sentado no sofá lendo um pergaminho. Este levantou os olhou e fitou os dois morenos, para ele, os rapazes estavam belíssimos. Itachi estava inteiro de preto assim como si mesmo, a única diferença era que sua camisa era de tela. Sasuke estava com uma blusa branca e calça preta, que pelo visto haviam sido emprestadas por Itachi. Ambos se sentaram no sofá, cada um de um lado do loiro, e olharam pra ele como se pedissem para que ele começasse a conversa, e assim Naruto o fez.

- Bem, acho que antes de dizer qualquer coisa devo pedir a vocês para não brigarem. Caso o façam, os deixarei aqui e nunca mais quero olhar pra cara de nenhum dos dois. Estamos entendidos? - Naruto fechava o pergaminho enquanto os dois faziam que sim com a cabeça - Então, antes de eu falar, acho que o Itachi tem algumas coisas para contar para nós dois Sasuke. Não é mesmo Itachi?

- Você está certo meu amor. - Sasuke fechou a cara, não havia gostado da forma como seu irmão se dirigira a Naruto - Tenho algo a te contar Sasuke. Algo relacionado ao massacre do nosso clã.

- Aquele que você matou? - Sasuke tinha ódio nos olhos.

- Isso mesmo Otouto. O clã que eu matei. Mas quero te explicar o porquê de eu ter feito aquilo... - foi novamente interrompido por Sasuke.

- Achei que isso já estava bem claro, você só queria testar sua força. - estava ficando com cada vez mais raiva.

- Cale a boca Sasuke. Deixe seu irmão falar. - Naruto estava a ponto de bater em Sasuke se ele não calasse a boca logo. O moreno menor só fez que sim com a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no irmão.

- Arigatou Naru. Como eu estava dizendo. - respirou fundo, esse era o momento que esperou durante anos - Eu não matei o clã porque eu quis, matei porque era necessário, e não, não era necessário para eu testar minha força, e sim para salvar Konoha. - e assim começou a contar tudo que o levou a exterminar o clã e só deixar Sasuke vivo (1).

Quando terminou de contar olhou para os dois jovens que estavam juntos a ele. Suas feições eram de surpresa. Nunca imaginaram ouvir uma coisa daquelas.

- Tudo que você disse é verdade Itachi? - Sasuke estava por um fio de chorar, mas não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos na frente de seu irmão, muito menos de Naruto.

- Hai. Fui obrigado a fazer isso ou toda Konoha seria dizimada por uma guerra civil. - olhava para os dois, seu coração finalmente poderia parar de doer - Vocês acreditam em mim?

Naruto e Sasuke somente balançaram a cabeça confirmando, afinal ele não poderia ter inventado uma história como aquela. Naruto abraçou Itachi, agora sim entendia o porquê de ele ter feito tudo que fez. Fez somente para proteger a vila que amava e seu querido irmão. Sasuke não sabia como reagir, e fez a única coisa que queria ter feito durante todos esses anos em que estivera sozinho. Levantou-se e esperou Naruto soltar seu irmão. Assim que este o fez, se agachou na frente de Itachi e o abraçou como nunca havia abraçado. Estava feliz por saber que nunca havia sido traído por ele, que ele havia feito tudo o que fez por ele e pela vila.

- Aniki... - não conseguia parar de chorar, abraçava Itachi com mais força a cada minuto.

- Otouto tolo, nunca deveria ter acreditado em mim. - também chorava abraçado ao menor - Sempre falei que te amava, e ainda amo. Nunca iria mentir sobre isso. Mesmo que esteja tentando roubar o homem que eu quero. - afagou os cabelos negros de Sasuke.

Como se aquelas palavras o tivessem acordado, Sasuke se afastou aos poucos de Itachi e olhou para naruto. Agora era a hora que tanto esperavam. Naruto teria que decidir com quem ficaria.

- He he, temos mesmo que falar disso agora? - coçava a cabeça, não queria tocar naquele assunto. Pelo menos não naquela hora, ainda não havia se decidido com quem ficar.

- Hai. - Itachi e Sasuke falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Olha, vou ser bem sincero com vocês dois. - respirou fundo e voltou a falar - Sasuke, eu amo seu irmão, amo muito mesmo, fugi de Konoha para ficar com ele, por esse motivo não irei abandoná-lo. - Sasuke tinha um olhar triste, já Itachi estava com um vitorioso - Itachi, apesar do que disse aqui, notei que também amo o Sasuke. Não quero ficar sem nenhum de vocês dois.

- E o que quer dizer com isso? Com quem pretende ficar? - Sasuke já estava ficando irritado com tudo aquilo, precisava saber se teria seu loiro para si ou se o perderia para seu irmão.

- Isso mesmo Naru, com quem irá ficar? - Itachi tinha medo das palavras do loiro, já imaginava o que ele falaria.

- O que quero dizer é que para eu me sentir completo de fato, tenho que ter os dois comigo. Preciso de vocês dois ao meu lado. - pra ele tudo já estava claro, ficaria com os dois.

Itachi soltou o ar pelo nariz, o loiro falara o que ele realmente esperava que iria falar, queria ter ele e Sasuke para si, ou era os dois ou não era nenhum. Bufou, já sabia o que responder.

- Se é para você ser feliz meu amor... Eu concordo com essa loucura sua. - segurou firmemente a mão do loiro que lhe sorriu.

- Mas eu não. - Sasuke estava sério, poderia fazer qualquer coisa agora - Não vou dividir você com ninguém Naruto, nem mesmo com meu irmão. Não é porque te amo que aceitarei uma coisa dessas. - deu as costas para os dois, mas logo se virou novamente - Ou ele ou eu, você que escolhe.

- Sasuke, acho que você não entendeu muito bem o que o Naruto falou. - negro no negro se confrontavam - Ou ele tem os dois, ou não tem nenhum. - Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça.

Sasuke bufou e segurou a cabeça com as mãos, era muita coisa para assimilar, andava de um lado pro outro da sala, não conseguia pensar direito, estava muito nervoso. Por fim resolveu pegar um pouco de ar. Deu as costas para os dois que ainda se encontravam sentados no sofá e saiu porta a fora. Lá poderia pensar melhor.

Olhou para os lados, ficou maravilhado com tudo que Naruto havia feito, até mesmo a cratera que havia aberto perto da floresta já não existia mais, em seu lugar havia brotos de flores. Respirou fundo e se virou para a casa. O loiro havia arrumado tudo para poder viver ali com eles, pelo jeito já planejava isso desde que deixara Itachi e ele descansando no quarto. Ficou muito tempo admirando a casa, até que finalmente se decidiu, e se dirigiu ao interior para dar sua resposta.

Itachi e Naruto estavam apreensivos, nem imaginavam o que o moreno menor iria responder. Esperavam que ele disesse sim, mas sabiam que ele era teimoso, a única solução era esperar. Quando já estavam prontos para ir para fora ver se havia acontecido alguma coisa, Sasuke entra na sala os olhando.

- Eu pensei muito e já tenho uma resposta... - repentinamente ficou calado.

- Anda Sasu, fala logo, vai aceitar ou não? - Naruto esperava ansioso pela resposta.

- Hai, hai. Eu aceito. Você me convenceu... - e sem poder dizer mais nada, foi atacado por um Naruto muito feliz, recebendo beijos por toda sua face, e por fim um bem molhado em sua boca.

- Hu hum... Espero não incomodar os pombinhos, mas... - se aproximou dos dois e os abraçou - Acho que também faço parte dessa família, não é mesmo? - tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Hai. - Naruto também o beijou, fazendo assim Sasuke sentir um pouco de ciúmes.

- Hei. Será que dá pra não se beijarem na minha frente? - olhava com falsa indignação aos dois.

- Iie. Vocês dois terão que se acostumar com isso, vou sempre querer um monte de beijos de vocês. - disse dando um selinho em cada um - Mas também vou querer outra coisa... - tinha uma carinha de que iria aprontar alguma.

- Tenho até medo de perguntar o que é, mas vamos lá. O que o mais novo senhor Uchiha vai querer? - Naruto fez uma cara meio aborrecida com o que Itachi dissera, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Quero ver vocês dois... - olhou travesso para eles fazendo suspense - Se beijando. - finalizou o pedido com um sorriso enorme, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- O que? - os dois morenos gritaram juntos.

- Isso mesmo que ouviram. Quero ver vocês se beijarem, e é agora. - separou-se deles e os deixou abraçados.

- Mas Naruto... - Sasuke foi interrompido por Itachi que o beijou fervorosamente.

Naruto abriu os olhos, não imaginou que veria aquilo com tamanha facilidade, mas pelo jeito o Uchiha maior estava decidido a fazê-lo feliz. Ficou até com um pouco de inveja do beijo deles, os dois pareciam se comer com aquele beijo. Itachi havia agarrado Sasuke de um modo que ele não poderia fugir nem se quisesse. Suas línguas travavam uma batalha por território, uma querendo conquistar a boca do outro. Aos poucos Sasuke se soltou, não acreditava que estava beijando seu irmão, mas era obrigado a concordar, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Não via a hora de saber se ele fazia tão bem outras coisas como fazia aquilo.

Itachi tinha o mesmo pensamento que o irmão, mas era um pouco mais atrevido que ele, assim desceu sua mão das costas dele para as nádegas, apertando-as firmemente.

- Acho que está bom né. - Naruto precisava interromper, ou os dois acabariam literalmente se comendo ali mesmo. Ambos se separaram ofegantes - Podemos terminar essa festinha lá em cima, o que acham?

Os dois Uchiha sorriram safadamente, e pegando Naruto pela mão o levaram para o quarto. O dia seria muito longo, e estava apenas começando.

_Continua..._

1. Não vou colocar o porquê de o Itachi ter matado o clã aqui, afinal quem acompanha o anime já sabe bem os motivos pelos quais isso aconteceu.


	7. Three is better than two

_Anteriormente em Complete: _

Naruto abriu os olhos, não imaginou que veria aquilo com tamanha facilidade, mas pelo jeito o Uchiha maior estava decidido a fazê-lo feliz. Ficou até com um pouco de inveja do beijo deles, os dois pareciam se comer com aquela carícia. Itachi havia agarrado Sasuke de um modo que ele não poderia fugir nem se quisesse. Suas línguas travavam uma batalha por território, uma querendo conquistar a boca do outro. Aos poucos o menor se soltou, não acreditava que estava beijando seu irmão, mas era obrigado a concordar, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Não via a hora de saber se ele fazia tão bem outras coisas como fazia aquilo.

Itachi tinha o mesmo pensamento que o irmão, mas era um pouco mais atrevido que ele. Assim desceu sua mão das costas dele para as nádegas, apertando-as firmemente.

- Acho que está bom né. - Naruto precisava interromper, ou os dois acabariam literalmente se comendo ali mesmo. Ambos se separaram ofegantes - Podemos terminar essa festinha lá em cima, o que acham?

Os dois Uchiha sorriram safadamente, e pegando Naruto pela mão o levaram para o quarto. O dia seria muito longo, e estava apenas começando.

_Continuação:_

Naruto entrou correndo no quarto. Estava ansioso para ter os Uchiha só para si. Jogou-se na cama e olhou para eles que estavam parados na porta.

- E aí, vão ficar só olhando mesmo? - tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Mais do que depressa os irmãos se entreolharam e se aproximaram da cama sentando-se um de cada lado da mesma. Encaravam Naruto com o mesmo desejo que este fazia.

Ele sorriu travesso, e ficando de quatro na cama, deu um beijo em Itachi enquanto tentava puxar Sasuke para mais perto, coisa em que estava falhando miseravelmente.

- Vem pra cá Sasu... - falou entre o beijo.

Sasuke sentia-se encabulado demais para fazer o que lhe era dito, mas quando viu Naruto e Itachi se beijarem ardentemente, resolveu deixar a timidez de lado e após despir sua camisa, foi até Naruto o puxando para que o beijasse também.

Naruto se surpreendeu com a atitude do Uchiha mais novo, mas ficou excitado com o beijo e com o jeito que era tomado por ele. Tentava a todo custo conter os gemidos, mas isso era impossível, cada vez que sentia a língua de Sasuke na sua, seu membro dava sinal de vida. Acabaria enlouquecendo.

Ao sentir que Naruto começava a ficar excitado, Sasuke não pode deixar de sentir-se do mesmo jeito. Acabou notando certo aperto em suas calças e, como por impulso as despiu junto da cueca revelando seu membro semi - ereto, o que deixou arfantes os outros dois na cama.

Naruto beijava Sasuke, enquanto olhava para Itachi como que o chamando para ajudar. Este sem perder mais tempo, avançou na direção deles e se pôs a beijar as costas de Sasuke para que este relaxasse, o garoto soltava gemidos, e se arrepiava com os toques.

Naruto não aguentando mais de excitação, se afasta de Sasuke e retira toda sua roupa, fazendo assim o Uchiha menor olhá-lo desejoso. Aproxima-se dele e volta a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez põe a mão no membro já ereto dele, fazendo este gemer e o acompanhando naquilo.

- Humm... Como é delicioso Sasu... - descia e subia a mão lentamente - Estou louco pra senti-lo inteiro em mim.

Sasuke sentia o toque das mãos de Naruto em seu membro, e isso bastou para que ficasse completamente ereto. Ele já gemia sem pudor algum, enquanto acariciava a lateral da face do irmão, que naquele momento lhe beijava o rosto e apertava os mamilos também já eriçados por trás de si.

-Hmm... Naru... Itachi... Ah... - se retorcia de prazer

Naruto vendo Itachi tão perto, larga a boca de Sasuke e começa a beijá-lo. Ter os dois ali o excitava muito, e saber que seria tomado por ambos, o excitava mais ainda. Não conseguiu reprimir um gemido com esse pensamento.

- Hummm... Tachi... Sasu... Aaaahhhh... - seu membro tocava o abdômen de Sasuke.

-Ann... Ann... - Sasuke gemia de olhos fechados, pois Naruto friccionava agora sua ereção na dele, que já doía. Enquanto isso Itachi correspondia ao beijo de Naruto na mesma medida. Ele ao ouvir Sasuke gemendo, intensificou a masturbação, quando de repente sentiu a mão de Sasuke fazer o mesmo por ele.

-Ah... Assim eu não vou aguentar... Muito... - gemeu Naruto, mas, repentinamente teve uma brilhante ideia - Pare Sasu... Eu quero ver uma coisa... Humm... Antes. - se afastou um pouco de Sasuke indo até Itachi e lhe retirando a roupa. Ficou de quatro e começou a lamber a glande só para excitá-lo

- Quero ver você metendo fundo no Sasu... Faz isso Tachi? - fazia uma carinha muito kawaii.

Itachi sentiu-se arrepiar mais pelo pedido do que pela língua molhada de Naruto em seu membro. Mesmo assim estava disposto a ver Naruto satisfeito e iria até o fim com aquilo.

-Ah... Tudo bem meu pequeno... Mas... Você... Concorda... Sasuke?

-Hmm... Eu... Eu... - Sasuke olhou Naruto que fazia uma carinha infantil e suplicante para si no momento em que Itachi se dirigiu a ele. Olhou para o irmão mais velho e ao ver o quão atraente ele era, se lembrou do beijo que haviam trocado há pouco e, não pode evitar se arrepiar. Por fim, sentindo uma vontade louca de tê-lo em si respondeu.

-Hai, eu quero... Meta em mim... Onegai... Nii-san...

Naruto abriu um sorriso de felicidade. Foi até Sasuke e o beijou rapidamente para logo em seguida coloca-lo de quatro na cama.

- Vou te deixar bem molhadinho pro Tachi... - olhava para aquela entrada apertadinha e se arrepiava inteiro - Delicia... Humm... - e assim, passou a língua pelo canal do Uchiha arrancando um gemido deste. Lambia deleitado, queria que Sasuke ficasse bem preparado para o irmão.

Sasuke se arrepiou todo ao sentir a língua de Naruto molhar seu ânus. O loiro estava extasiado lambendo a entrada rósea e apetitosa de Sasuke, aliás, o garoto todo era maravilhoso. Este gemia de forma doce enquanto apertava os lençóis abaixo de si entregando-se a sensação.

Quando achou que era suficiente Naruto paro de lambê-lo para em seguida olhar para Itachi que a essa altura estava mais do que aceso pela visão que acabara de ter, se estimulava lentamente com a mão. Mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Naruto:

-Sua vez Tachi... De bastante prazer ao Sasu - sorria travesso.

Itachi ajoelhou-se atrás de Sasuke e pousou delicadamente as mãos na cintura do menor. Pode notar que o menino tremeu levemente ao seu toque. Ele então fez com que Sasuke ficasse um pouco mais de joelhos na cama, deslizou a mão acariciando o ventre do mais novo, para depois sussurrar em seu ouvido de maneira provocante:

-Não tenha medo Sasu... Não vou te machucar... Vai ser gostoso ta?

-Ha-hai... - Sasuke assentiu. Ainda tremia, mas ficou ansioso por sentir a rigidez de Itachi que roçava entre suas coxas dentro de seu corpo.

Itachi se encaixou entre as pernas de Sasuke e deu-lhe um beijo na face. Sasuke respirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e segurou na mão de Itachi sobre seu ventre para se sentir mais seguro. Itachi apertou a mão dele lhe transmitindo mais apoio, e assim começou a forçar seu membro para dentro de Sasuke que apertou os olhos, e deixou um gemido um tanto sofrido escapar de seus lábios.

-Hmmm... - gemeu baixinho. Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke e lhe deu um pequeno selinho com a intenção de distraí-lo da dor que sabia que ele devia estar sentindo.

- Tente relaxar, assim dói menos. - deu um novo selinho em Sasuke e se deitou na cama em baixo do moreno - Vou dar uma ajudinha aqui... - colocou o membro de Sasuke na boca, o sugando sofregamente. Sentiu Sasuke tremer devido ao contato. Apertou a perna de Itachi, como se o mandasse continuar a penetração, coisa que o maior fez de imediato, colocando cada vez mais seu pênis no ânus virgem do irmão.

- Aahhh Sasu... Como é apertadinho... Huuumm... - sentia um tesão lhe invadir o corpo, estar em seu irmão era uma delicia, mas ficou mais delicioso ainda quando sentiu a mão de Naruto comprimir em seu testículo, fazendo-o gemer alto - Naru... Aaaahhhhh...

- Isso meu Tachi... Geme gostoso... - chupava cada vez mais o membro já inteiramente ereto de Sasuke, o tirando da boca para falar poucas palavras, e voltando a suga-lo em seguida. Não aguentando ver o tesão dos Uchiha, pega em seu próprio sexo e começa a se masturbar, soltando um gemido de deleite.

- Ahhhhh... Mete fundo nele Tachi... Quero ver vocês gritando de prazer... Hummm...

Sasuke já começava a se livrar da dor que sentia pela penetração e um prazer avassalador se apossou de si ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. Gemia descontroladamente, mordia os lábios, já não sabia mais o que fazer para extravasar um pouco do que sentia. Foi então que puxou o rosto de Itachi atrás de si e o beijou com desejo, enfiando a língua violentamente na boca deste. Itachi correspondia ao beijo enquanto metia profundamente em Sasuke, apertando seus mamilos vez por outra.

-Ah... Ah... Nii-san... Mete... Assim... Vai... Annn... Mais... Ah... Ahh... Mais... Unn... Mais forte onegai... Unn... - Sasuke lambia os lábios enquanto acariciava os cabelos dourados de Naruto que lhe chupava gostosamente. O Uchiha mais novo se mexia, empurrando-se no pênis de Itachi, que beliscava suas nádegas e mordiscava sua orelha.

-Ah... Otouto... Você é... Uma delícia... Ah... - penetrava novamente o máximo que podia em Sasuke.

Naruto que continuava se masturbando, estava cada vez mais próximo do ápice. Os gemidos dos Uchiha o faziam enlouquecer. Querendo chegar logo ao orgasmo e também poder ver melhor a cena dos dois transando, sai de baixo de Sasuke e se senta no chão encostado na parede. Abra bem as pernas e com um dedo mete em seu ânus, enquanto volta a se masturbar com a outra mão. Da onde estava podia ver perfeitamente Itachi metendo em Sasuke e também deixá-los o ver masturbando-se.

- Huuummm... Aaaahhh... Isso Tachi, mete mais nele... Que depois o quero... Aaahhh... Todinho em mim - sua mão se mexia freneticamente, enquanto seu dedo entrava e saia lentamente de seu corpo.

-Pode... Deixar... Meu... Naru... Ah... - Itachi investia cada vez mais forte em Sasuke. Saiu rapidamente do irmão e o colocou em seu colo. Segurou sua cintura fina e elegante e o puxou para baixo enterrando-se nele. Sasuke subia e descia no pênis de Itachi enquanto observava Naruto se masturbar com a face corada de prazer. Itachi afastou os cabelos do rostinho de Sasuke e o beijou, sendo prontamente correspondido tendo a língua dele em seus lábios. Sasuke se tocava enquanto se empurrava em Itachi, e olhava para Naruto com os olhos escuros mal conseguindo ficar abertos de tanto excitação.

-Ah nii-san... Mete tão gostoso... Ah... Ahhh - rebolava mais e mais, até que sentiu o pênis do outro tocar um feixe de nervos dentro de si que o fez se aninhar nos braços de Itachi, tamanho prazer que sentiu.

-Nii-san, bem aí... Mete aí... - sussurrava.

Itachi sem demora começou a investir cada vez mais forte naquele lugar... Ambos já se sentiam perto do clímax.

Naruto ao ouvir o pedido de Sasuke a Itachi, não resiste e aumenta os movimentos de suas mãos. Cada vez abria mais as pernas, se expondo mais e mais aos Uchiha. Não se continha mais, iria gozar a qualquer instante, e com esse pensamento não resistiu e o fez. Gozou abundantemente, melando sua mão e seu tórax. Lambeu quase todo o sêmen da mão, deixou apenas um pouquinho que direcionou a sua entrada e meteu também esse dedo, gemendo de prazer. Apesar de ter acabado de gozar, ainda tinha muito fogo.

Itachi continuava metendo com força em Sasuke, estava a ponto de gozar, e com a visão do Uzumaki se tocando daquela forma depravada, iria conseguir logo. Naruto não aguentando mais esperar, retira os dedos de dentro de si e se levanta, vai em direção aos irmãos Uchiha e se senta atrás de Itachi, fazendo assim seu membro passar pelas costas dele.

- Mete mais rápido Tachi... O Sasu já vai gozar... Olha a carinha dele, ta louco de vontade de gozar... - passava a mão por toda a extensão daquele peitoral definido de Itachi - Quero ver vocês gozarem... Humm...

Sasuke de fato tinha as maçãs do rosto vermelhas e cheias de vasinhos de sangue. Fazia uma carinha fofa, gemia, estava sensível e queria gozar.

-Ahhh, Naru... Nii-san... Eu vou gozar... Não aguento... Ah... Ah... - Sasuke estendeu sua mão para que Naruto a segurasse quando ele tivesse seu primeiro orgasmo que seria arrasador. Itachi louco com os comentários de Naruto abraçou forte Sasuke e passou a meter fundo e rápido nele. Os dois se abraçaram se esfregando feito loucos. Sasuke abriu bem as pernas, seu bumbum segurado e afastado pelas mãos de Itachi que estava fincado nele. Até que o moreno menor dá um pequeno choramingo jogando a cabeça para trás, e com um grito, molha o ventre de Itachi com seu esperma, enquanto apertava com força a mão de Naruto. Incapaz de suportar a pressão do ânus de Sasuke em seu membro jorrou dentro dele gritando de prazer. Sasuke de olhos fechados apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Itachi corado, suado e ofegando, enquanto Itachi acariciava seus cabelos carinhosamente e lhe beijava a testa suada para que se acalmasse.

- Acho melhor se recompor logo Sasu... – Naruto lhe lambeu a orelha - Quero você dentro de mim... Agora... - tirou delicadamente Sasuke do colo de Itachi e colocou-o deitado na cama. Virou-se para Itachi e com um sorriso pervertido disse:

- Daqui a pouquinho quero você meu amor... Mas agora... - foi engatinhando até Sasuke, que se deliciava com o jeito felino do Uzumaki, pelo jeito ele não lhe daria sossego.

Sentou no colo de Sasuke, seu ânus passava pelo membro do moreno. Queria que ele despertasse logo, precisava tê-lo dentro de si imediatamente. Beijou-lhe os lábios finos, sua língua explorava toda a boca, redescobrindo cada cantinho delicioso daquela boquinha quente. Rebolava em cima do membro dele, queria levá-lo a loucura antes mesmo que este o penetra-se.

- Mete logo em mim Sasu... Quero te sentir inteirinho em mim... Onegai... - olhava com luxúria o moreno.

Sasuke respirou fundo, acabara de gozar, mas ter Naruto se oferecendo para si daquele jeito fez com que seu pênis ficasse outra vez rijo.

-Ta bem Naru... Vai me ter agora - colocou o garoto em seu colo e o beijou penetrando-o de uma vez.

- Ahhhhhhhhh... Sasu... - urrou o nome do moreno, finalmente estava sendo penetrado por ele. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia o Uchiha. Começou a cavalgar rápido, ter Sasuke dentro de si era uma delicia, mas ainda sim faltava alguma coisa - Vem aqui Tachi... Humm... Quero te chupar... Aahhhh... - esticou a mão para pegar na de Itachi.

Itachi se aproximou de Naruto e o beijou. Enquanto Sasuke apertava a cintura do loirinho, gemendo e _se socando _dentro dele sem descanso. Itachi sentou-se com as pernas abertas em frente à Naruto.

-Ah... Naru... Venha me chupar...

Naruto não precisou ouvir uma segunda vez, virou-se no colo de Sasuke, desceu o tronco até ficar na posição correta e abocanhou o membro do Uchiha maior. Sugava com toda força, mordia a glande sempre que subia a boca no membro teso dele. Com uma mão massageava os testículos enquanto com a outra se tocava. Havia parado de cavalgar o Uchiha, e este agora lhe agarrava as nádegas e o penetrava com mais força ainda, metia sem parar, queria ver seu loirinho se desmanchar de prazer em si.

- Huuummmm... Hummm... - devido ao membro pulsante em sua boca, não conseguia falar nada com nexo, nem ao menos gemer direito, mas estava satisfeito, tinha dois deuses inteirinhos para si. Não parava de chupar Itachi mesmo com dificuldade devido aos movimentos de Sasuke em si. Não queria que ele gozasse, mas queria deixá-lo bem duro, logo seria a vez dele de te-lo.

Sasuke lambia as costas de Naruto, ao mesmo tempo em que se afundava nele com força. Ao ver que o garoto se masturbava, tirou suas mãos de seu pênis e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Deixa que eu faço isso Naru, concentre-se em chupar o nii-san - disse isto começando a massagear e apertar a pontinha do pênis de Naruto. - Ah... Delícia - gemia Sasuke - geme pra mim Naruto. Faz o nii-san gemer... Ah... Ah...

Itachi já estava ereto. Apenas olhava em deleite para Naruto, acariciando seus cabelos o incentivando a lhe estimular. -Ah... Un... Naru... Que gostoso... Mas... Assim... Eu... Vou... Hmmm...

Naruto na mesma hora parou de chupá-lo e olhou para ele, viu que este estava frustrado.

- Calminha Tachi, quero que goze dentro de mim... Aaaahhhhhhh... Não na minha boca. - Sasuke continuava bombeando em si, iria gozar a qualquer minuto - Ahhh Sasukeeee... Mete mais rápido... Eu vou... - jogou a cabeça para trás, estava prestes a gozar.

Sasuke começou a investir cada vez mais rápido, e deu uma última estocada muito funda em Naruto, gozando dentro dele, e o fazendo gozar... Ambos gemendo muito alto...

-Ahhhh... Naru

- Sasuuuuu... Ahhhhhhhh... - gozou deliciosamente, se melando e melando Itachi com seu gozo, sentia o sêmen de Sasuke lhe escorrendo pelas pernas. Retirou-se lentamente de cima do moreno, fazendo assim o sêmen escorrer mais ainda. Deitou de pernas abertas e chamou Itachi com o dedo - Vêm agora em mim delicia... Me faz seu. - Itachi olhava incrédulo para Naruto.

- Não cansa não Naru? - disse indo em direção ao loiro.

- Nunca me canso. Agora me possua logo... - agarrou Itachi o puxando para perto de si. Sasuke arfava e olhava incrédulo para Naruto. Pelo jeito ele e seu Aniki teriam muito "trabalho" com o loirinho.

Itachi colocou-se sobre Naruto. Seu membro gotejava. Tampouco ele suportava esperar para tê-lo. Então, se afundou dentro do menino de uma vez, enquanto lambia seus lábios carinhosamente. Sabia que ele gostava assim. Começou a movimentar-se dentro dele lenta e profundamente. Sasuke se apoiou em seus braços ao lado dos dois e passou a distribuir beijos pelo corpo de Itachi. Lambia suas costas, mordia e beliscava. Até que chegou ao belo bumbum do irmão e mordeu o próprio lábio ao ter uma ideia.

-Naru... Quer que eu prepare o nii-san pra você? - perguntou com carinha de safado.

- H-hai... Aahhh... Lambe direitinho... - sentir Itachi ir daquele jeito era uma tortura, mas muito bom também. Sabia que o maior amava maltratá-lo na hora do sexo. Ergueu-se um pouco, queria ter mais contato com ele.

Sasuke sorriu um tanto quanto maliciosamente. Não sabia se entendera bem o que Naruto quis dizer com "lamber", mas mesmo assim começou a trabalhar. Apertou o bumbum do irmão enquanto este penetrava Naruto, e passou a beijá-lo ali. Logo em seguida, abriu mais o bumbum de Itachi e começou a dar-lhe pequenas lambidas em sua entrada. O moreno mais velho fechou os olhos, e se arrepiou completamente. Tentava a todo custo se concentrar em Naruto, mas isso se tornava difícil com o trabalho de Sasuke atrás de si.

-Ah... Otouto... Pa... Re... Hmmm - implorava tentando disfarçar o que sentia para não aborrecer Naruto e se desconcentrar dele.

- Iie... - sua voz saiu sensual - Só paro quando gozar... - voltou a lamber aquela entrada gostosamente apertada. Sua língua tocava todos os lugares, introduzia nele um pouquinho, mas logo tirava voltando a lamber. Deliciava-se com os gemidos do maior, assim como com os de Naruto.

Este abria cada vez mais as pernas, sentia Itachi entrar e sair de si, ora devagar ora rápido. Gemia incontrolavelmente, não sabia mais discernir nada, só queria saber de gozar e sentir seu amado gozando.

- Aaahhhhhhhhhhh... Mais fundo Tachi... - a excitação era tanta que o fez tocar seu próprio membro masturbando-o - Lambe mais ele Sasu... Huummm... Deixa preparado pra... Me receber.

-Mas... Na... Naru - Itachi chegou a se engasgar... – Eu é que não to aguentado. Você... Me... Apertando assim, e... O Oto... Touto me lam... Ahh... Caramba... Ah... - Sasuke não deixou que Itachi terminasse. Depois de lhe lamber deixando-o lubrificado com sua saliva, inseriu um dedo ali remexendo carinhosamente, enquanto lhe beijava as costas. Este acabou por descontar toda dor e o tesão que se apoderavam de si arrematando fortemente para dentro de Naruto. Cada vez mais fundo. Olhava para ele, e mal conseguia disfarçar a sensação deliciosa que Sasuke lhe proporcionava, e com a que ele proporcionava a Naruto. Não conseguia mais se controlar se forçando cada vez mais no namorado. Tanto que chegava a tremer pelo esforço nos movimentos. Deu um selinho casto no amado e sussurrou para ele:

- Naru... Ahh... Gomen...

Este apenas sorriu e disse:

- Eu gosto... Ahhhh... Continua assim, onegai... - pedia baixinho maravilhado com a forma que Itachi metia em si. Havia sido uma ótima idéia mandar Sasuke lambe-lo. A cada estocada de Itachi, chegava cada vez mais perto do ápice, e se o moreno continuasse daquele jeito, não conseguiria resisitir por muito mais tempo.

Sasuke estava amando ver seu Aniki reagir daquela forma com sua investida em seu interior, mas queria vê-lo enlouquecer mais ainda. Inseriu um segundo dedo com um pouco de dificuldade dentro dele, mas assim que conseguiu algum tipo de movimento, meteu com rapidez para dentro de Itachi, enquanto se masturbava com a visão de seus dois amores gemendo de tesão.

- Ta gostoso Tachi? Ahhh... - mordia o maior, nunca imaginou que um dia fosse fazer isso com seu Aniki.

Itachi se contorceu um pouco ao sentir mais um dedo de Sasuke dentro de si. Já não suportava mais. Beijava Naruto desesperadamente tentando de alguma forma lidar com aquilo tudo. Os longos fios negros se colavam em suas costas molhadas de suor. Continuava a estocar Naruto da forma que este gostava. Porém agora um pouco mais rápido.

-Ah... Sasu... An... Mais... Ann...

Sasuke entusiasmou-se ao escutar aquilo. Inseriu um novo dígito em Itachi. Começou a movê-los empurrando para dentro e tirando lentamente. Enquanto isso com a outra mão não parava de se tocar. Nunca havia experimentado tamanho êxtase antes. Esse que os corpos de seus amantes despertavam em si conforme se moviam abaixo de seus olhos. Chegou a querer sentir-se tomado novamente, mas sabia que teria que esperar.

Imaginava também como seria gostoso meter naquele orifício tão estreito e gostoso do irmão. Observava a face de Naruto que parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento, e se deliciava com aquilo. Com o desejo que sentia pelos dedos de Sasuke, Itachi sentia-se impelido a meter já violentamente em Naruto, gemendo próximo a seu ouvido. Sasuke resolveu então, torturar o loirinho ainda mais, aproximando se dele deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

-Ta gostoso Naru? Viu o que eu senti com o nii-san... Não é mesmo uma delícia?

Naruto não conseguiu responder, estava louco com tudo a sua volta. Os gemidos, as estocadas, as provocações, tudo era motivo para ele delirar. Segurou firme o braço de Sasuke, enquanto apertava mais e mais sua perna em torno de Itachi. Já não conseguiria mais, precisava gozar, ansiava por aquilo mais que tudo. E Sasuke reparou nisso.

- Mete mais no Naru Nii-san... Olha só como ele ta... Louquinho pra gozar. - não se aguentava também queria que terminassem para saciar seu desejo de afundar-se no belo e esguio corpo de Itachi. Queria a todo custo meter no irmão, então teve uma idéia:

- Quando o Naru for meter em ti... Humm... Vou querer meter também em você... Gostoso... - só a ideia o deixava alucinado - Vai ter nós dois dentro de ti... Aahhh... Ao mesmo tempo - falava ofegante enquanto se tocava.

Os olhos de Itachi já estavam marejados. Iria gozar a qualquer momento. E queria que seu Naru fizesse o mesmo junto dele. Então segurou os quadris morenos de Naruto se movendo contra eles rapidamente. Sasuke se aproximou do irmão e lhe beijou sensualmente da melhor forma que pode já que esse não parava de se mover. Deitou-se ao lado de Naruto olhando para ele. Não parava de se masturbar com força. Já não podia mais com aquilo.

-Vai nii-san... Mete mais forte nele... Vai... Ah... Ah... Ah... -dizia Sasuke deitado ao lado de Naruto se tocando afobadamente e remexendo o corpo na cama.

-Naru... Eu não posso mais... Segurar... - Itachi estava corado e todo molhado. Com os cabelos grudados na testa, pescoço e costas. A visão de Sasuke o deixou mais excitado, e com isso deu uma estocada muito profunda em Naruto que atingiu o mesmo feixe de nervos do interior loirinho que atingira em Sasuke, mas com maior força ainda.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Tachiiiiiii... - Naruto havia gozado abundantemente no peito de Itachi, se melando também com seu prazer. Finalmente havia gozado. Agora precisava descansar um pouco. Mas, ao olhar para Sasuke que ofegava lambendo o próprio sêmen de sua mão, lembrou-se do que o namorado dissera e o desejo acendeu-se em seu corpo novamente.

Itachi ao sentir seu pênis ser esmagado pela entrada de Naruto, não mais se contém e também goza despencando em cima do loirinho. Não tinha mais forças para nada.

- Nossa Naru... Você acabou comigo... - beijou ternamente o amado - Vejo que teremos uma vida um tanto quanto... Agitada... - arfava devido ao cansaço.

- O que houve Tachi... Já cansou? - Sasuke queria agora arremeter no irmão - Não se esqueça que ainda terá que aguentar Naru e eu dentro de você... - sorriu safadamente - Ou não quer?

-Hmm... Claro que quero, mas... Posso ficar deitado?- pediu Itachi fofamente deitado de barriga para cima olhando os dois ao seu lado. Suas pernas ainda tremiam. Gozara muito intensamente...

- Claro que pode - disse Naruto - Mas terá que ficar deitado em cima de Sasuke... - sorriu - Ou não dará para te pegarmos juntos. Fica como preferir em cima dele. - e dizendo isso, se ajoelhou na cama esperando Itachi se acomodar em Sasuke.

Este se sentou direito para poder ter seu Nii-san em seu colo, não via a hora de poder meter nele, estava querendo muito experimentar aquele bumbum delicioso.

- Senta aqui no meu colo Tachi... Vou te fazer enlouquecer mais ainda... - segurava seu pênis como se o exibisse.

Itachi se levantou e se sentou timidamente no colo do irmão, segurou seus ombros e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro direito. Fechou os olhos e deu um pequeno gemidinho, sem perceber se roçando no pênis de Sasuke, e de costas para Naruto. Tirou os cabelos molhados do pescoço colocando-os de lado. Estava preparado agora. Sasuke afastou o rosto de Itachi de seu ombro. Atacou a boca do irmão enquanto este esticou o braço tateando o ar a procura de Naruto.

-Naru... Hmm... Onde você...? - disse entre o beijo. Mas era difícil falar com a língua de Sasuke metida em sua boca

- Estou bem atrás de você... - disse sussurrando na orelha do moreno, já estava preparado para penetrá-lo, mas preferia que Sasuke o fizesse primeiro - Mete nele Sasu... Vou logo depois... - roçava seu falo na entrada de Itachi.

O moreno sentiu uma onda elétrica passear por sua espinha ao ouvir as palavras de seu amor. Sasuke sorriu para Naruto olhando para ele de forma cúmplice.

-Tem certeza que quer que eu vá primeiro Naru?

- É melhor, se eu for você não consegue entrar depois. - disse já impaciente.

- Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem de discutir quem vai primeiro e irem logo de uma vez? - Itachi estava ficando aborrecido.

Sasuke posicionou a ponta de seu membro em Itachi e passou a forçar para dentro. Mordeu os lábios até machucar na esperança de sufocar o desejo. Itachi era mesmo deliciosamente apertado.

-Ah... Ah... Espere um pouco Naru... Hmmm

Itachi cerrou os dentes e se agarrou ao irmão mordendo-lhe o ombro.

-Ah Sasu... Isso... Mais... - Itachi não queria demonstrar, mas estava cego de tanta dor, afinal há tempos não era penetrado.

- Calma nii-san... Ah... Ann... - com muita dificuldade Sasuke penetra todo seu membro em Itachi que geme longamente...

- Ahhh... Otouto... Ahh...

-Ah... Nii-san... - Sasuke gemia tanto de prazer por estar dentro do corpo de Itachi, quanto para provocar Naruto, pois sabia que este adorava ver os dois se esfregarem em frente dele.

-Ann... Annn... Eu não posso esperar para meter nesse seu bumbum gostoso... - disse Sasuke dando leves estocadas em Itachi, lambendo-lhe o ombro e olhando provocantemente para Naruto... Vez por outra fechando os olhos tamanha era a pressão que Itachi fazia ao redor de seu pênis deixando - o úmido.

Itachi ao se acostumar um pouco mais com a dor começa a ajudar Sasuke nos movimentos, se sentado em seu colo ainda um pouco devagar, dando pequenos gemidinhos.

Naruto estava maravilhado com aquela cena, se lembrava bem, Itachi era bastante apertado quando transou com ele pela primeira vez, e pela expressão de Sasuke, sabia que ainda o era. Segurou um pouco Itachi impossibilitando-o de se mover, pegou seu pênis e devagar meteu no ânus fechadinho do Uchiha. Sentia certa dificuldade, mas também pudera, ele já tinha um pênis dentro de si, sabia que outro iria machucá-lo, e provavelmente ficaria sem poder sentar-se por um tempo.

- Nossa Tachiiii... Huuummm... Ta tão apertado aqui... Delicia... Ahhhhhh... - havia conseguido colocar apenas a cabeça dentro dele, mas já era o suficiente para sentir prazer. Resolveu esperar um pouco, aquilo devia estar doendo muito.

Itachi gemia ainda mais baixinho. De forma alguma queria demonstrar aos dois que estava sentindo dor. Porém estava falhando em tentar disfarçar, pois além do pequeno filete de sangue que descia de seu ânus, o jovem tremia muito, e pelo que Sasuke pode notar parecia chorar um pouco.

-Nii-san... Você está bem...? - parou de estocar Itachi mesmo louco com a sensação, o olhando preocupado, e procurando o olhar de Naruto.

-Hmm... Eu estou... Be-bem... Unn... - Sasuke abraçou Itachi lhe acariciando as costas e beijando-o carinhosamente para tentar ajudá-lo. Este beijava o irmão com uma pequena lágrima descendo pela face quente e avermelhada.

- Acho melhor parar - disse Naruto - Estamos te machucando meu amor. Não quero que você sofra. - beijava as costas do Uchiha procurando reconfortá-lo.

- Também acho melhor Naru. - não queria ter que tirar, mas se seu Aniki estava sofrendo, era o melhor a fazer. Já havia o machucado muito, não queria fazer mais uma vez.

- Vou tirar Tachi...

-Não... Não tire... Eu... Quero isso... Eu vou aguentar... Logo a dor vai passar... Naru,... Lembra-se da nossa primeira vez? Quando eu te penetrei, você também... Hm... Sangrou e sentiu dor, mas aguentou... Ah... Firme, porque me amava e queria me ver feliz. Eu quero fazer o mesmo por você agora. Você sabe que... Isso passa... Ann... -agarrava-se em Sasuke. Este último olhou para Naruto como quem diz: "O que você acha?".

- Se pararem vão me magoar.

- Tem certeza meu amor? - estava preocupado com ele - Não queremos te magoar, mas também não queremos te machucar.

-Tenho sim... Meu amor... Por favor... Faça... Isso por... Mim... Ann... Rápido onegai.

- Tudo bem então... - olhou para Sasuke e afirmou com a cabeça, este não tirou, mas também não se mexeu. Primeiro iria esperar Naruto colocar tudo, e só então voltaria a se mexer. Voltou a introduzir seu membro lentamente, o mais lento que podia. Era torturante aquela temperatura, sentir as paredes de Itachi massageando seu membro. Isso o fazia querer ir de uma vez, mas não pode. Foi indo aos pouquinhos, sentindo Itachi recebê-lo com um pouco de sofrimento. Para ele mesmo estava doendo um pouco. Assim que já tinha metade de seu pênis dentro dele, olhou para Sasuke e fez sinal com a cabeça para que ele começasse a se mexer.

E assim o Uchiha menor o fez. Sentia o interior do irmão mais apertado do que antes, mas deliciosamente convidativo. Começou a entrar e sair devagar, enquanto Naruto conseguia entrar mais e mais em Itachi. Os três gemiam, tanto de prazer quanto de dor.

- Aaahh Naru... O Tachi ta tão apertadinho né?... Delicioso... - Sasuke estava fazendo de tudo para conseguir conter a ânsia de meter seu sexo com força no irmão.

- H-hai... Hummm... Muito apertadinho... - se mexia com um pouco mais de conforto, pelo visto o Uchiha estava começando a se acostumar.

-Ahhhh... Annnn... Isso... Hmm... Otouto... Naru... Eu amo... Vocês... Hmm. - Sasuke ficou um tanto emocionado ao ouvir o que Itachi dissera, tanto que seus olhos lacrimejaram no mesmo instante. Fazer parte daquele amor era tudo que desejava. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficou com mais vontade ainda de meter nele.

- Ahhh... Nii-san, nós te amamos muito... Hmm - Sasuke dizia enquanto metia em Itachi com um pouco mais de força. - Ah Naru... Ta sentindo isso?

Naruto apertava o bumbum de Itachi enquanto terminava de penetrá-lo de olhos fechados.

-Ah meu Naru, que delícia... - disse Itachi acariciando os cabelos de Naruto atrás de si

- Estou sim Sasu... Huummm... É uma delicia Tachi... Tão apertado... Tão aconchegante... Aaahhhh... - Naruto também aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, já não conseguia mais se controlar - Nós te amamos muito meu Tachi... E... Também te amo Sasu... Ahhhhh... - segurou firme em Itachi, agora sim, estava indo numa velocidade boa. Entrava e saia daquele corpo rápido. Esperava não estar machucando-o, mas pelos gemidos dele, sabia que estava gostando, e muito - Geme pra mim Tachi... Grita nossos nomes... Huuummm...

-Ah... Ah... Naru... Meu Naru... Assim... Mais... Mais... - Itachi subia e descia sentindo os membros de Sasuke e Naruto se moverem dentro dele. Já conseguia se empurrar para eles e a dor já não era tanta. Sasuke beliscava as cochas de Itachi e as arranhava, enquanto procurava pela boca de Naruto.

-Eu te amo Naru... Sempre te amei. Me... Ah... Beija... Hmm? – disse Sasuke.

Naruto sorriu, parecia que agora sim estava completo. Inclinou-se um pouco e foi em direção à boca de Sasuke, o beijando sofregamente. Sentia a saliva dele em sua boca, o gosto era muito bom, mas melhor ainda era a língua, que brincava com a sua, as duas vasculhando cada uma a boca do outro.

Por ter tido que se inclinar pra frente, se sentia mais fundo ainda de Itachi. Começou então a bombear forte e rápido, era incontrolável, parecia que Itachi o puxava para dentro de si.

- Nossa Tachi... Parece que quer me sugar... Aahhhh... - foi obrigado a separar sua boca da de Sasuke .Também ta assim... Sasu? Hummm...

-Sim, meu nii-san é delicioso... Enche-me de tesão... - Sasuke agora esfregava seu membro no de Naruto no interior de Itachi. Este gemia sem parar com a cabeça inclinada para trás e os olhos fechados.

-Ah... An... Ann... Otouto... Ah... Assim... Naru... Otouto... Naru... Ah - rebolava para assim dar mais prazer aos garotos. -Metam em mim... Ah... Ah... -Itachi beijou Sasuke e logo depois se encostou ao peito de Naruto para poder beijá-lo também. Naruto lambia os lábios de Itachi. Como eram doces. Sasuke passou a masturbar Itachi para que ele ficasse cada vez mais entregue... -Ah... Naru... Otouto...

- Vou te fazer gemer mais ainda gostoso... - Naruto estava louco, metia sem parar, entrava e saia freneticamente apertando a carne do amado, sendo imitado por Sasuke - Vou gozar Tachi... Huuuummm... - ansiava por aquilo, mas primeiro queria fazer seu amor gozar intensamente.

Sasuke não estava menos insano que Naruto... - Ahhh... Eu tava certo... É tão bom meter em você nii-san... Ohhh... Na-Naru... Eu também vou gozar...

-Ahh, Naru... Isso... Mete assim... Ah... -abraçava os ombros de Sasuke, este que também já estava todo molhado, masturbando o pênis também rijo de Itachi...

-Vai Naru... Vou abrir meu nii-san para você meter mais rápido ta bom? Sasuke disse enquanto soltava por um momento o membro de Itachi e agarrava o bumbum dele o abrindo o máximo que podia para dar mais espaço a Naruto... -Vai Naru... Mete com força... Mete no nosso Tachi... -beijava o irmão sensualmente... Hmm... Ambos gemiam entre o beijo deixando Naruto louco e estocando Itachi mais forte e rápido ainda.

- Oh... Kami... Acho que vou... Perder o... Juízo... - choramingava Itachi se penetrando em seus amantes... -mordia o próprio lábio e gemia o nome dos dois...

Sasuke ia cada vez com mais força, lambia os dedos do irmão... Beliscava o traseiro dele... Estava o tomando como se aquela fosse a última vez... Fazia tudo isso sem nunca deixar de provocar Naruto. Parecia que queria enlouquecê-lo... - Ah... Ah... Annn... - os irmãos gemiam juntos tentando faze-lo delirar.

- Desse jeito eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhhh... - não conseguiu terminar a frase, havia gozado intensamente dentro de Itachi. Não conseguira fazê-lo atingir o orgasmo primeiro, mas nem por isso iria parar de estocá-lo - Agora goza Tachi... Goza gostoso pra mim... Humm... Você também Sasu... Aaahh... - metia com força no ânus cada vez mais aberto de Itachi, sentia seu pênis no de Sasuke, estava ficando sem forças, mas não iria desistir. Levaria ambos à loucura. Agarrou no cabelo de Itachi o puxando para um beijo, um tanto quanto desajeitado, já que estava meio sem ar, mas mesmo assim gostoso.

Itachi ao sentir o sêmen morno de Naruto dentro de si deu um pequeno gemido de satisfação. Sasuke que continuava penetrando o irmão deu-lhe uma estocada mais profunda e acabou se esvaindo também.

-Ahhhhhhh... Delíciiaaaaaaaaaa,... Gozei pra você meu Naru, e para você também nii-san...

Vendo que não precisava mais se segurar Itachi morde o lábio de Naruto e molhando sua barriga e a de Sasuke. Naruto sentiu que Itachi já estava até trêmulo novamente tão forte havia sido seu gozo. O jovem sujou inclusive um pouco o rosto de Sasuke que se aproximou do irmão quando viu que gozaria para lamber um pouco de seu líquido. Sasuke e Itachi suspiravam juntos...

-Te amo nii-san... - disse Sasuke num tom apaixonado enquanto lambia o gozo de Itachi do canto de sua boca deixando Naruto surpreso ao ouvir...

-Também te amo otouto... - se beijaram novamente... Intensamente. Observados por Naruto que quase não acreditava no que via...

- Nossa... Vocês não me amam? - fazia uma carinha de raposa abandonada enquanto retirava-se do interior de Itachi indo se deitar ao lado de Sasuke - Achei que me amassem... - sorriu - Brincadeira. - abraçou Sasuke.

- Vem pra cá Tachi, me abraça... Quero ficar pra sempre assim... Junto de vocês meus amores... Ai shiteru Tachi... Ai shiteru Sasu...

-Ohh que dózinhaaa... Riu-se Sasuke... -passou o dedo em seu ventre melado de sêmen e o colocou na boca de Naruto - Lambe isso para você não ficar tristinho ta?

-Como você é pervertido otouto... - ria Itachi...

- Eu amo esse jeito pervertido de vocês. - Naruto ria enquanto lambia o dedo do amado - Muito gostoso... Mas... Tem uma coisa. - olhou sério para os dois.

-O que foi meu Naru? -perguntou baixinho Itachi, que estava deitado e nem se mexia muito... Parecia muito frágil daquele jeito, tinha uma carinha de dor e cansaço ainda, mas uma felicidade aparente nos olhos... -Sasuke também esperava pela resposta de Naruto ajoelhado do lado dele.

- Da próxima vez quem vai ser possuído por dois... - riu gostosamente - Vou ser eu.

-Só se você me comer antes...

-Sasuke... Itachi repreendia o irmão rindo

-Ciuminho é nii-san? Calma, eu já disse que te amo também.

- Parem vocês dois com isso. - repreendia os irmãos com falsa rigidez - Vamos dormir um pouco que estou muito cansado. - disse isso já adormecendo.

-Hey, quando vai ser minha vez de ser dos dois?

-Um outro dia Sasu... Dizia Itachi se aconchegando fofamente no peito de Naruto, lhe acariciando... Se eu gozar de novo eu vou secar... -disse bocejando.

-Também to cansado, meu pênis dói um pouquinho.

Os três riram novamente juntos, Sasuke aconchegou seu rosto no peito de Naruto e adormeceu com seus dois amores.

_Continua..._


	8. Pregnancy

_**2 anos depois...**_

- Tachi. Sasu. O almoço está pronto. – gritava um loiro a plenos pulmões da cozinha.

- Estamos indo. – com o grito em resposta apareceram dois morenos na cozinha, ambos suados e sujos devido ao treinamento que estavam fazendo juntos – Chegamos meu amor... – era Itachi quem falava, dando um selinho em Naruto que os esperava já com a comida a mesa.

- Que cheiro bom... – Sasuke cheirava o ar apreciando o aroma que estava neste – Estou com muita fome. – deu também um selinho no loiro.

- Pode até estar com fome, mas sem se limpar não vai comer nada. – olhava os dois de cima a baixo – Já pro banho. Depois almoçam.

Os dois morenos apenas abaixaram a cabeça e foram ao banheiro, sabiam que o loiro não deixaria comerem sem estarem devidamente limpos. Naruto permaneceu na cozinha olhando o a dois partirem. Deu um leve sorriso. Já fazia dois anos que estavam juntos, os três, naquela casa no meio da floresta. Nunca imaginou que iria um dia se sentir tão feliz longe de sua vila, mas aqueles dois anos foram os melhores que tivera. Não poderia querer mais nada.

Todos os dias os irmãos Uchiha treinavam juntos. Às vezes Naruto também, mas preferia mesmo era treinar com Kyuu, a raposa de nove caudas que descobriu ser dócil e amável, mas somente quando queria. Ela também podia sair de seu corpo quando Naruto precisasse coisa que acontecia quase todos os dias, devido a treinarem juntos.

Só não gostava de uma coisa na raposa: esta lhe escondia alguma coisa há anos, nunca havia conseguido fazê-lo revelar o que era. Sempre dizia que um dia iria descobrir por si. Perdido em meio aos pensamentos, não reparou que seus dois amores já se encontravam de volta a cozinha.

- Está tudo bem Naru? - Itachi tinha um semblante preocupado. Aproximou-se do loiro e o puxou para um beijo ardente, apertando-o contra si. Sasuke se aproximou dos dois e agarrou Naruto por trás, mordendo assim seu pescoço enquanto seus dois amores se beijavam.

Itachi tinha sua língua sendo sugada pela boca de Naruto, fazendo assim com que ficasse excitado. Abriu um pouco os olhos e viu ser irmão logo atrás. Abandonou então a boca do loiro e se inclinou para beijar o moreno. Sasuke recebeu com entusiasmo a língua de Itachi em sua boca, explorava cada cantinho da boca gostosa do maior. Sua ereção já começava a aparecer, fazendo assim Naruto gemer baixinho. Com esse gemido abandonou a boca de Itachi e foi beijar a de Naruto. Virou-o para si e com suas ereções se roçando se beijaram fogosamente. Itachi passava sua ereção pelas nádegas de Naruto, sentindo cada vez mais com vontade de tê-lo.

Naruto e Sasuke não queriam que o beijo acabasse, mas infelizmente precisavam de ar.

- Nossa, que fogo esse de vocês dois hein? – Naruto tentava respirar direito, coisa quase impossível devido ao beijo.

- Você que deixa a gente assim. – Sasuke apertava seu membro por cima das calças. Queria alivio, mas conhecendo o loiro como conhecia, só depois do almoço.

- E então meu amor? Vai me responder? – queria uma resposta para o motivo de o loiro estar tão disperso – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim meu amor, estava só pensando no passado. Nada de mais. – sorriu – Agora vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome. – e como se para confirmar isso, seu estômago roncou alto.

- Pelo jeito está mesmo. – disse Sasuke já se sentando a mesa – Hum... Parece estar delicioso.

- Espero que gostem. Agora vamos comer logo. – disse por fim se sentando e sendo seguido de Itachi.

No meio do almoço, todos comiam devidamente concentrados, mas algo naquele dia mudou. Naruto de repente se levantou correndo e foi ao banheiro. Sasuke e Itachi não entendendo nada foram atrás do loiro e ao chegarem o encontraram debruçado no vaso sanitário colocando tudo que havia ingerido para fora.

- O que houve Naru? – Itachi se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro para levantá-lo, e assim que o fez encontrou um Naruto um tanto quanto esverdeado – Sasu pegue um pano úmido, pelo que vejo o Naruto está passando mal.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas correu para pegar o tal pano e voltou ao banheiro. Itachi pegou o pano das mãos do irmão e passou na face de Naruto, logo em seguida passando em sua nuca.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Itachi se levantava com Naruto no colo.

- Hai... Foi só um enjôo, já vai pas... – sem nem ao menos conseguir terminar a frase, saiu bruscamente do colo de Itachi e foi novamente vomitar.

- Ele não está nada bem Tachi. – Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto e lhe acariciou os cabelos loiros – Nunca o vi assim, achava que o Kyuu não o deixasse adoecer.

- E não deixo mesmo. – os dois Uchiha se assustaram com a aparição repentina da raposa, que no momento estava em sua forma humana. Um belo rapaz ruivo, com a pele tão alva quanto a de Sasuke. Vestia uma camisa negra colada ao tórax e calças brancas folgadas ao corpo, pés descalços. Um belíssimo homem, se não fosse o caso dele ser um demônio.

– Ele não está doente.

- Então o que ele tem Kyuu? – Sasuke não gostava muito do demônio, mas como ele protegia Naruto de uns tempos pra cá, foi obrigado a aceitar o convívio com ele.

- Isso eu não posso falar. – se aproximou de Naruto – Quem deve falar é ele. Está bem meu filhote?

- Um pouco melhor Kyuu... – ainda estava um pouco esverdeado – Quando isso tudo vai passar?

- Dentro de um mês... Quando você completar três. – juntou chakra na mão e posicionou na barriga do loiro – Vou fazer tudo passar. – uma luz azul emanou da mão do demônio, e Naruto quase que no mesmo instante já se sentia muito melhor.

- Arigatou Kyuu. – disse já se levantando – Vou tentar terminar de comer. – assim que foi sair do banheiro, foi impedido por Itachi.

- O que ele quis dizer com três meses? O que está acontecendo Naruto... Me fale! – Itachi estava ficando um pouco irritado por não saber das coisas, e pela curiosidade.

- Isso mesmo Naruto, o que está acontecendo? – Sasuke se aproximou dos dois.

- Depois eu explico tudo direito... Deixem-me apenas comer 'ttebayo. – tinha um semblante triste.

Itachi soltou o braço de Naruto e deixou-o ir. Olhou para o irmão e logo em seguida para Kyuu, que como sempre, não disse nada e seguiu Naruto de volta a cozinha.

-x-

Naruto já havia conseguido acabar de comer, estava nesse instante em seu quarto deitado na cama. Os Uchiha estavam parados na porta esperando uma explicação.

- Sentem aqui onegai... – viu os dois se aproximarem e sentarem – O que tenho a falar é sério... Então não me interrompam. – Itachi e Sasuke se olharam e por fim concordaram com a cabeça – Tudo começou há dois anos, quando eu estava vindo te encontrar Itachi. Sentia uma dor na minha barriga quase sempre, mas nunca liguei muito. De um ano pra cá, as dores vinham com mais frequência e mais fortes, mas novamente não falei nada. – respirou fundo – Há um pouco mais de dois meses, tava sentindo meu corpo mudado, resolvi então falar com o Kyuu, e ele como sempre não me disse nada, só que logo eu saberia. Maldito seja ele, se eu soubesse antes... – nesse momento Kyuu já estava de volta ao corpo do loiro – Tanto faz, agora já foi... Bem, eu gostaria de saber de vocês o que achariam de termos uma criança por aqui?

- Eu iria gostar Naruto, mas porque a pergunta? Está pensando em adotar alguma? – Sasuke ficaria realmente muito feliz, mas diferente de seu irmão ainda não havia notado o que o loiro estava falando.

- Não Sasu... Ele não quer adotar. – olhou bem para Naruto – Você está de brincadeira né Naruto? – tinha um brilho nos olhos.

- Iie. – sorriu mais lindamente do que nunca – Faz pouco tempo que descobri.

Itachi se levantou e pegou Naruto o abraçando, estava com um sorriso radiante na face. Enquanto Sasuke parecia não haver entendido.

- Que felicidade meu amor... – dava selinhos em toda a face do loiro – Porque não disse antes?

- Pera ai... – Sasuke havia se levantado da cama – Dizer o que? O que está acontecendo por aqui? Hein Naruto?

- O Naru está grávido Sasuke. Grávido. – não conseguia parar de sorrir – Arigatou meu amor... Arigatou.

- Gra-grávido? – olhou para Naruto – É verdade Naruto? Você está mesmo esperando um bebê meu amor? – finalmente a ficha havia caído, e igual a seu irmão tinha um sorriso lindo adornando sua face.

- Hai. – não poderia estar mais feliz – Mas não estou esperando um bebê... – fez uma pausa para criar suspense, coisa que deu certo – Estou esperando dois bebês. O Kyuu me contou ontem de noite.

Agora sim todos estavam espantados, mas muito felizes. Sasuke também abraçou Naruto junto de seu Aniki, fazendo assim o loiro ficar no meio deles. Ambos os Uchiha estavam muito contentes, mas havia uma coisa que os preocupava. Uma só não, várias, mas uma delas se destacava no momento.

- Não que isso importe meu amor, mas... – Itachi havia colocado Naruto no chão – Os bebês são de qual de nós dois?

- Bem... Acho que pra explicar isso vou ter que chamar o Kyuu. – e assim que disse isso o demônio apareceu do lado do loiro de imediato – Kyuu, explique para ele onegai.

- Claro meu filhote. – olhou friamente para os Uchiha – Sentem-se, vai ser melhor. – e assim que os irmãos obedeceram, o demônio voltou a falar:

– Bem, como vocês sabem, por ser homem, Naruto nunca poderia engravidar. Mas com uma ajuda minha ele se tornou capaz disso. Pensava que ele teria um filho do Itachi, mas quando Sasuke apareceu percebi que se ele só tivesse um filho de um dos dois, seria um sério problema... – os irmãos balançaram a cabeça afirmando o que o demônio dissera – Então depois de muito pensar, consegui achar uma alternativa. Como vocês sempre se relacionam juntos, nunca separados, eu só precisei fazer o Naruto querer ser tomado pelos dois ao mesmo tempo. Foi simples.

- Então quer dizer que ele está grávido de nós dois? – Sasuke estava incrédulo com aquilo – Bem... – sorriu – Fico feliz com isso. Seremos pais Itachi.

- Hai Sasuke. – abraçou o irmão.

- Hei. E eu? Não conto é? – Naruto até então quieto, resolveu protestar, apesar de estar muito feliz.

- Você Naruto... Será a mãe. – disseram os Uchiha juntos, os três riram muito, até que Naruto parou de rir, e se torceu com dor.

- O que esta acontecendo filhote? – Kyuubi estava preocupado.

- É apenas uma dorzinha. Já vai passar... Aaaaiii. – caiu de joelhos no chão devido à dor que só aumentava.

-Naruto, você sabe o que tem que fazer. Não seja turrão para seu próprio bem. – Kyuu tinha Naruto nos braços.

- Eles não vão aceita-los de volta. Vão matá-los... Aaaiii... Não irei deixar. – ainda se contorcia de dor, agora no colo do demônio.

- Do que ele está falando Kyuubi? Quem irá nos matar? – Itachi estava muito preocupado, justo agora que havia descoberto que seria pai, Naruto estava com problemas por causa da gravidez.

- Eles a quem Naruto se refere são os shinobi de Konoha Itachi. Eu não posso fazer muita coisa com relação aos bebês, por isso a melhor forma deles três ficarem bem é voltando a Konoha, e sendo tratados pelo quinto Hokage.

- Já disse que não Kyuu... Eles serão condenados. – chorava um pouco devido a dor, embora essa já parecesse aliviar.

- Ele está certo Naruto. Temos que voltar a Konoha. – quem falava agora era Sasuke – não se preocupe conosco, sabemos nos cuidar, e nunca deixaremos que nos matem, não agora que seremos uma família completa.

- Isso mesmo meu amor. E eu também tenho algumas coisas para acertar com a Hokage. Ficaremos bem. – se aproximou de Naruto e passou a mão em sua face banhada pelas lágrimas – O que decide meu amor. Vamos voltar a Konoha?

_Continua..._


	9. Return

_Anteriormente em Complete:_

- Ele está certo Naruto. Temos que voltar a Konoha. – quem falava agora era Sasuke – não se preocupe conosco, sabemos nos cuidar, e nunca deixaremos que nos matem, não agora que seremos uma família completa.

- Isso mesmo meu amor. E eu também tenho algumas coisas para acertar com a Hokage. Ficaremos bem. – se aproximou de Naruto e passou a mão em sua face banhada pelas lagrimas – O que decide meu amor. Vamos voltar a Konoha?

_Continuação:_

- Eu... Eu não sei. – já conseguia se sentar sozinho agora, a dor passara razoavelmente – Tem certeza de que não irão fazer nada com vocês? Não quero perdê-los... Amo muito vocês dois.

- Tenho certeza sim meu amor. O que tenho para falar com a Hokage vai fazer com que nenhum de nós dois seja condenado. No máximo pegaremos uma pena leve. – se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro – Vou arrumar nossas coisas para irmos. – beijou a testa de Naruto e se levantou.

- Itachi... – era Naruto quem falava – Pense muito bem meu amor... Não quero...

- Já disse que nada acontecerá. Vamos para Konoha ainda hoje. – se virou para Kyuubi – Ele vai ficar bem durante a viagem?

- Espero que sim, mas façam um caminho um pouco maior, que passe por algumas vilas. É mais seguro para os bebês. – quando estava para voltar para dentro de Naruto, voltou-se a Itachi – Eles não poderão acusá-los de nada, você sabe que não. – e assim desapareceu.

- Do que ele estava falando Itachi? – Sasuke agora ajudava Naruto a se levantar – Como assim não poderão nos acusar?

- Assim que chegarmos lá vocês dois saberão. – e dizendo isso saiu do quarto para ir pegar uma mala, precisavam levar as coisas de Naruto, alem das deles mesmos.

-x-

Tudo já estava pronto para eles saírem, mas Naruto ainda relutava.

- Não quero ir embora daqui. Este lugar me faz feliz... – estava parado na porta junto de Itachi e Sasuke.

- E por acaso Konoha um dia também não te fez feliz? – Itachi tentava de todos os modos dobrar o loiro, já estava nessa há quase 3 horas.

- Fez, mas... O que quero dizer é que aqui temos momentos nossos lá não temos. E sabe muito bem que adoro essa casa Tachi... Não quero deixar tudo e ir embora. – se abraçava a Sasuke.

- Um dia podemos voltar, só precisamos que você tenha os bebês em segurança Naru. – se aproximou do loiro e o tomou em seus braços – Prometo que assim que os gêmeos nascerem, voltamos pra cá... Se você quiser é claro. – sorriu.

- Tudo bem então... – ainda meio a contra gosto, saiu da casa deixando lá dois anos de felicidades, de memórias, de amor...

-x-

- Tachi... Preciso parar, estou cansado. – Naruto reclamava – Minha barriga dói um pouco...

- Naruto, acabamos de parar não faz nem uma hora, e já estamos próximos de Konoha, se continuarmos nesse passo chegamos lá ainda hoje. – Sasuke estava impaciente, também não aguentava mais andar, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Parem vocês dois com isso, se o Naru quer parar, nós paramos, mas por pouco tempo. Estamos mais próximos de Konoha do que da vila que passamos a noite. – Itachi já não aguentava mais as reclamações daqueles dois.

- Mas eu quero descansar de verdade 'ttebayo, num quero parar só por uns instantes. – fazia bico e tinha um olhar kawaii.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, paramos e descansarmos por uma hora, depois continuamos e você vem comigo, vou te carregar, estamos perto de Konoha mesmo. – sorriu a Naruto e o beijou, beijando Sasuke logo em seguida.

- Arigatou Tachi. – deu um lindo sorriso e se se encostou a uma árvore, adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

-x-

- Naruto meu amor, acorde. – assim que Itachi chamou, Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente – Chegamos.

Quando conseguiu focar onde estavam, se assustou Konoha estava logo a frente. Olhou em volta, já era noite. Pelo visto havia dormido bastante tempo. Apesar de estar de volta à vila que sempre amou, se sentia estranho. Não queria estar ali.

- Porque me deixou dormir tanto tempo 'ttebayo? – descia das costas de Itachi, pelo visto nem isso percebera.

- Você estava muito cansado Naru, eu e o Itachi revezamos com você, te trouxe primeiro, depois foi ele. Não se preocupe. – se aproximava do amado lhe acariciando a face.

- Eu... Eu... Eu estou com medo. – seu olhar era triste, temia pelos amantes.

- Não precisa ter medo. Estaremos ao seu lado. Não deixaremos ninguém nos separar. – Itachi sorria. Voltou a andar com os dois ao seu encalço.

Andaram aproximadamente uns cinco minutos até chegarem aos portões da vila. Olharam um pouco temerosos para dentro dos portões, estranhando ainda não ter nenhum shinobi por ali. Mas foi só pensarem nisso, que logo apareceram três ANBUs. O medo se apossou de Naruto, o que ele temia aconteceu.

- Acompanhem-nos. – um dos ANBU disse já dando as costas e se encaminhando para o interior da vila.

Naruto se abraçou a Itachi. Certamente iriam conversar com a Hokage. Sasuke colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se o desse força, também não queria estar ali, mas pelo bem de seus filhos e de seu amado, faria qualquer coisa. E assim seguiram em silêncio, ate chegarem em frente ao prédio Hokage, mais precisamente a sala da Hokage.

- Aguardem aqui fora um minuto. – mal o ANBU falou e já havia sumido, deixando os três com os outros dois ANBU.

Pelo horário, Naruto se impressionou que a Godaime ainda estivesse em sua sala, mas esse pensamento lhe fez arrepiar. Talvez não fosse mais a Godaime a estar como Hokage, havia se passado apenas dois anos, mas era tempo suficiente para terem um novo Hokage. Esse pensamento lhe fez ficar triste, não só por poder ser outro Hokage, mas também porque sempre sonhara em ser um. E agora aquele sonho não poderia mais acontecer. Seus pensamentos foram esvaídos quando ouviu um grito. Pelo visto Tsunade ainda era a Hokage da vila. O ANBU abriu a porta e os mandou entrar, sumindo quase que imediatamente.

- Hehe... Yo baa-chan... – coçava a cabeça enquanto entrava na sala, seus dois amantes logo atrás de si. Parou bem em frente à mesa de Tsunade.

- Naruto... – os olhos da Godaime brilhavam – Você voltou... – não conseguiu se conter, saiu de sua mesa e foi abraçar Naruto. Sentia muita falta do loiro – Achei que nunca mais voltaria... – não se conteve e começou a chorar.

- Voltei sim baa-chan... – abraçava a loira, também sentira muito a falta dela.

- Humft. – Sasuke já estava enciumado com aquele afeto todo pra cima de seu loiro, mas sabia que todos amavam Naruto naquela vila, teria que se acostumar.

- Calma Otouto. – Itachi havia se aproximado de Sasuke, abraçando-o. Aquelas falas foram suficientes para fazer Tsunade acordar de seu transe e colocar os olhos em cima dos Uchiha.

- Você... – Tsunade se referia a Sasuke, sabia que Naruto havia ido atrás de Itachi, mas nunca imaginou encontrar com Sasuke também – O que faz aqui? Achei que...

- Pois achou errado. – Sasuke a fitava sério – Naruto esta comigo e com meu Aniki.

Tsunade agora tinha os dois olhos bem abertos, olhou para seu loirinho e esse apenas coçou a cabeça, tinha um sorriso bobo na face. Olhou logo em seguida para Itachi, este estava sério. Não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, mas...

- Você e seu irmão são Nukenins. Serão presos imediatamente.

- Não tão rápido Godaime. – Itachi que falava – Tenho um assunto muito sério a tratar com você.

- Não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, são Nukenins, iram...

- Cale a boca. Tenho algo para lhe falar, e falarei. – se aproximou perigosamente da loira, a olhava no olho, não tinha medo – Vamos nos sentar, Naruto não pode se forçar muito.

- Quem você pensa que é... – novamente foi interrompida por Itachi.

- Quem eu penso que sou? – riu – Sou um futuro pai preocupado com a saúde de seu amor e seus filhos.

- Nossos filhos Aniki. – Sasuke segurou firme na cintura de Naruto.

Tsunade foi pega de surpresa com aquela afirmação. Seu Naruto estava grávido? Pelo visto teria mesmo que conversar com os três para entender alguma coisa. Voltou-se a sua cadeira e fez com a mão para se sentarem. Assim que o fizeram, a sala ficou no completo silêncio. Sentia-se a tensão do momento pelo ar. A conversa seria muito longa.

Nesse momento a porta é aberta, e por ela entram dois shinobi, muito apressados até.

- Chamou Tsunade-sama? - Kakashi entrava de mãos dadas com Sai, nem reparando que a Godaime se encontrava acompanhada.

- Kakashi, ela está ocupada. - Sai tinha um tom frio, mas assim que notou quem estava ali, se surpreendeu - Naruto?

Kakashi olhou para onde Sai também olhava, após este ter falado o nome "Naruto". O que viu deixou-o espantado. Viu Naruto e Itachi e... ainda viu Sasuke. Já sabia do amor de Naruto por Itachi, mas então... O que estaria Sasuke a fazer ali? Aquilo não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

- Na-Naruto? - balbuciou, ainda em choque. Tinha que tirar aquilo a limpo. - Sasuke? O que fazes aqui?

- Yo Kakashi-sensei. Yo Sai. Bem... - coçou a cabeça, não esperava se encontrar com seu antigo namorado logo que entrasse na vila - Estou de volta...

O grisalho sorriu, imensamente feliz e surpreendido. O seu Naruto... Estava de volta? Largou a mão do shinobi da ANBU Ne e dirigiu-se a Naruto, abraçando-o fortemente.

- Que saudades, Naruto. É ótimo estares de volta. - ainda abraçava o aluno, cheirando-lhe o pescoço. Aquele cheiro era inconfundível e super delicioso.

- Hum. - Itachi fitava os dois, havia sim ficado enciumado. Sabia do que eles tiveram no passado, mas sua reação não foi tão grande como a de Sasuke. Se não tivesse segurado ele a tempo, Sasuke teria voado em Kakashi.

- Posso saber o que está fazendo com o meu Naruto? - estava com muita raiva do Aniki, ele não podia tê-lo parado.

Kakashi quase entrou em colapso. Como é que era?

- Teu o quê? - afastou-se do loirinho, ainda incrédulo. - O Naruto... Ele não estava com o Itachi?

Antes que Sasuke pudesse falar alguma coisa, Itachi o interrompeu.

- Godaime, se você permitir, Kakashi e Sai poderiam ficar aqui, assim nos pouparia ter que explicar tudo de novo, como teremos que fazer em breve. - sabia o nome do moreno de pele alva por ter ouvido Naruto falar dele.

Se Itachi assim queria não era Tsunade que se iria opor.

- Tudo bem. - fez sinal a Kakashi e a Sai para que estes se sentassem. - Quando quiseres, podes falar Itachi.

Itachi respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Sei muito bem que Sasuke e eu podemos ser presos. Por isso antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de contar o porquê de eu ter matado todo meu clã. - olhou para os demais, como não havia sinal de ser interrompido, voltou a falar - Fui obrigado a fazer o que fiz... - e assim se passou mais ou menos uma hora. Itachi explicou tudo de seu passado. Mas agora estava na hora de explicar o porquê de terem voltado - Para explicar nosso retorno, vou deixar com o Naru e o Kyuu.

Kyuubi apareceu repentinamente ao lado de Naruto, fazendo assim todos se assustarem, mas não se importou, abraçou seu filhote e fez que sim com a cabeça para ele que começasse a falar. Só interveria caso fosse necessário.

- Antes de eu explicar o porquê de eu ter voltado, tenho que explicar o porque de Sasuke e Itachi estarem aqui comigo, e não apenas Itachi. - olhou para os amantes e prosseguiu - Bom, como eu deixei escrito numa carta para vocês, eu deixei Konoha para me encontrar com Itachi e ficar com ele para todo o sempre, já que nos amamos. Contudo, quando eu cheguei ao local e me encontrei com ele, o Sasuke apareceu. E... Ele também me ama. Nós pensamos numa solução e chegamos à conclusão que o melhor seria não ser unicamente o Itachi a ficar comigo, não unicamente o Sasuke a ficar comigo mas sim ambos. Resumindo: nós os três estamos juntos desde aí e amamo-nos muito. - fez uma pausa e olhou para o Kyuu. - Tem mais. Eu estou grávido.

Depois daquelas explicações todas, Kakashi ainda tentava digerir tudo. Portanto, Naruto era dos Uchiha e estava grávido?

- Uau, Naruto... Isso é muita coisa, hein? - o Hatake parou e pensou mais um pouco. - Quando tu disseste que estavas grávido... Quem é que é... Hum... O pai? O Itachi ou o Sasuke?

Desta vez, foi o Kyuu quem falou.

- O Naruto está grávido de gêmeos. E tanto o Itachi como o Sasuke são pais. - sorriu abertamente, feliz por dar a notícia. - Foi um problema que eu tive que resolver. Mas acho que resolvi da melhor maneira.

A Godaime permaneceu calada por instantes. Na sala, também ninguém ousou quebrar o silêncio.

- Bom... - começou a falar, recostando-se na cadeira. - Se o que o Itachi disse for verdade... Não há qualquer razão para ele não ser aceito... O que ele fez foi pelo bem da vila, merece ser honrado por isso. - respirou fundo. - Quanto a Sasuke... Sasuke, você deixou a vila, tornou-se um nukenin por livre e espontânea vontade... Contudo, não trouxe qualquer problema para a vila mas... Se não fosse pelo Naruto, eu, como Hokage, não te perdoaria. - levantou-se da cadeira, tinha que fazer um comunicado urgente a Konoha. - Agora, quero que os três descansem. Principalmente você, Naruto. Quero que esses bebês fiquem bem. Kakashi e Sai, soem o alarme. Quero fazer um comunicado a toda a vila. Toda, sem exceção. Agora vão.

Antes de Naruto sair, notou que Kakashi e Sai estavam de mãos dadas, ficou interessado naquilo.

- Posso saber porque de vocês dois estarem de mãos dadas? - já estava na porta da sala com Sasuke e Itachi atrás de si.

- Estamos juntos... A mais ou menos dois anos... - abraçou Sai, desde que Naruto abandonou a vila, havia ficado desolado, mas então Sai apareceu para consolá-lo. Estavam juntos desde então.

- Fico muito feliz por vocês. - Naruto sorriu verdadeiramente, se sentia mais aliviado.

-x-

Vinte minutos depois, Tsunade encontrava-se no topo da Torre do Hokage, tendo Konoha toda reunida lá em baixo.

- Bem, o que eu tenho a comunicar não vai ser, provavelmente, muito fácil de aceitar. - gritou a Godaime, para que todos a pudessem ouvir. - Eu, como a quinta Hokage e chefe da vila que sou, declaro que, a partir de agora, Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sasuke não são mais ameaças para Konoha e que, por isso, não são mais nukenins! Ambos abandonaram a vila em prol da mesma. Agora é a altura de serem reconhecidos. Eles são, portanto, dois shinobis da Folha novamente.

_Continua..._


	10. Parturition

Naruto voltava com Itachi e Sasuke. Estava indo em direção a sua antiga casa, ou melhor, seu antigo apartamento minúsculo. Quando estava perto deste, vê uma coisa rosa se aproximando. Suspira. Pelo jeito a confusão iria começar antes do previsto. E o pior, ela estava mesmo vindo em sua direção.

Sakura avistava Naruto que, de fato e como já ouvira, estava acompanhado de Sasuke. Desatou a correr e chegou perto. Ignorou o fato de Itachi estar presente e parou bem na frente do loiro.

- Naruto! - olhou para Sasuke e novamente para o loiro. Abraçou-o e deu uns berros histéricos no ouvido dele, tão contente que estava. - Arigatou... Arigatou, Naruto... Arigatou por teres trazido o Sasuke-kun de volta...

- Sa-Sakura... Me larga onegai... - a garota de cabelos cor- de - rosa fazia pressão em sua barriga

- Itachi...

Não foi preciso dizer nem mais uma palavra, assim que ouviu seu nome, Itachi agarrou a garota pela vestimenta e a jogou longe, abraçando Naruto logo em seguida.

- Está bem meu amor? - beijou-lhe a face, sendo imitado por Sasuke, que lançou um olhar de ódio à coisa rosa.

A Haruno olhava a cena, completamente incrédula. Afinal, o que era aquilo? Porque estava o seu Sasuke-kun agarrado aos beijos ao Naruto baka?

- O que há contigo, Sasuke-kun? Porque estás desse jeito com o Naruto? - perguntava, queria aquela confusão imediatamente esclarecida.

- Por quê? Por quê? - riu - Acho que sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui Sakura... - beijou Naruto. Suas línguas se enlaçavam, dando aquela visão a quem quisesse - Acho que agora conseguiu entender. Ou quer que eu explique melhor? - apenas para confirmar o que havia dito, pegou com gosto no pênis de Naruto, fazendo-o ficar com vergonha, mas não o afastando.

Os olhos verdes da rosada estavam esbugalhados. Aqueles dois!

- Nunca pensei que fosses assim... Humpf! - virou as costas e saiu correndo, completamente irritada com a humilhação que passara.

- Sasuke! - Itachi falou num tom de apreensão, mas em seguida riu - Ela bem que mereceu essa...

- Vamos logo pra casa? - Naruto falava - Estou cansado.

- Vamos sim meu amor... Mas não vamos pra sua casa. - Itachi sabia que o apartamento do loiro era muito pequeno para eles três.

A expressão do genin mudou. Ficou confuso.

- Como assim, não vamos, Tachi? - fez uma carinha deliciosamente confusa.

- Vamos para o bairro Uchiha. Pra minha casa e de Sasuke. - olhou ao irmão - Sei que não gostas de lá, mas é grande, diferente do apartamento de Naruto. E por ser mais afastado de tudo, vamos poder ficar mais sossegados. - agarrou a mão do loiro e foi em direção ao bairro Uchiha, Sasuke segurando a outra mão de Naruto.

- Tem razão Aniki, lá será bem melhor para vivermos... - ainda sentia certa dor no peito, mas era para o bem de Naruto.

Assim que chegaram à antiga casa dos irmãos, viram que essa estava um pouco suja e empoeirada.

- Vou arrumar o quarto que era de nossos pais Sasuke. Amanhã veremos o resto da casa.

E assim Itachi foi arrumar o quarto. Quando terminou foram se deitar, estavam muito cansados e o dia seguinte parecia que seria bem atribulado.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Naruto recebeu a visita de todos os seus companheiros, acompanhados por Iruka-sensei, na casa do bairro Uchiha. Ficou muito feliz por ver todos novamente e eles também estavam bastante felizes por voltar a tê-lo em Konoha. Iruka quase chorou.

- Naruto, tive muitas saudades tuas! - abraçou o loirinho cuidadosamente. - Não sabes como fiquei triste quando soube que tinhas abandonado a vila. E foste embora sem te despedires! Isso não se faz Naruto.

- Desculpe Iruka-sensei... - estava encabulado - Mas foi preciso... Mas agora voltei. - deu um largo sorriso – E você sensei, como está?

Iruka largou o loiro do abraço e afastou-se ficando muito corado.

- Eu... Eu estou bem... - nisto, Kiba chega perto de Iruka e aperta-lhe o bumbum, fazendo o Umino arrepiar-se. - Kiba!-repreendeu o rapaz.

- Iru-chan, não resisti. - o Inuzuka sorriu malandro e deu um selinho no sensei. Virou-se para Naruto e falou - Nós agora namoramos.

Tanto Naruto quanto Itachi e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos.

- Como? - olhou para os outros amigos - Vocês também tem algo do tipo pra me contar? Porque se tiverem falem agora, assim morro de susto de uma vez.

- Bem Naruto... – disse Neji – Eu também estou namorando... Com o Shika. – abraçou o companheiro dando um selinho nele.

- Eu estou com o Gaara. – disse Lee – Só é uma pena ele morar tão longe, vêjo-o pouco.

- Eu com a Sakura... – disse Yamato recebendo olhares incrédulos – Que foi? Sei que ela não presta, mas pelo menos é boa na cama... Uma vadia de marca maior.

Todos na casa riram. Pelo visto as coisas haviam mudado bastante de dois anos para cá. Naruto já havia contado a novidade sobre sua gravidez para todos, e eles a receberam muito felizes. Não se importaram de Naruto estar com os Uchiha, só queriam que eles fossem felizes, e fariam tudo para que isso desse certo.

- Mas e então Naruto, está de quanto tempo já? – Kakashi perguntava enquanto abraçava Sai.

- Três meses hoje. – sorriu – Estou muito feliz, não vejo a hora de ver a carinha de meus filinhos. – acariciou a barriga.

- Nossos... – foi Sasuke quem dissera.

- É claro que são nossos Sasuke. Seus, do Naru, e meus. – sorriu também, deliciado com a novidade de se tornar pai logo em breve. Passaram quase que o dia todo assim, conversando, contando sobre tudo que havia acontecido naqueles dois anos.

Kakashi falou que mais ou menos um ano após Naruto ter ido embora, Sasori e Deidara vieram até Konoha para entregar os planos de Pein e Madara. Alegaram estar saindo da Akatsuki, assim como Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan e Konan. Com as informações que obtiveram, havia sido muito fácil derrotar a Akatsuki, mesmo tendo Madara ao lado deles. Não haviam sofrido nenhuma perda, e agora finalmente estavam livres da Akatsuki. Claro que o mundo ninja ainda não estava livre de todo o mau, afinal algumas nações ainda não eram muito partidárias de outras, mas nada que não se resolvesse no decorrer dos anos.

_**Um mês depois... (4º mês de gravidez)**_

Naruto estava estudando alguns pergaminhos, já que não podia mais servir como shinobi da vila, pelo menos até os gêmeos nascerem. Esperava ansioso pelos "maridos". Esses estavam trabalhando em assuntos internos da vila, como shinobis de Konoha. A única coisa que foi exigida deles havia sido isso. Voltarem a servir a vila. Coisa que os dois fizeram com prazer. Naruto já estava entediado, não aguentava mais ficar no bairro Uchiha. Ta certo que podia sair, mas não gostava muito de fazer isso sem pelo menos um dos irmãos Uchiha, já que uma boa parte da vila ainda olhava estranho para ele. Ouviu um barulho vindo da varanda, mas não se moveu, sabia quem era que chegara. Finalmente até.

Sasuke e Itachi apareceram diante do loiro, mostrando um enorme sorriso. Ambos estavam louquinhos de saudades do seu precioso anjinho.

- Como estás, Naru? - Itachi aproximou-se e roubou um beijo quente ao loirinho. Um beijo bem atrevido.

Sasuke ficou a olhar a cena, mas não iria ficar só vendo. Aproximou-se dos amantes e tocou a barriga de Naruto, acariciando-a, querendo sentir os bebês.

- Estou bem meus amores... Quer dizer, estamos bem. - sorriu para os dois, amava quando tocavam sua barriga - Como foi o dia de vocês? O meu foi muito chato, não aguento mais ler tanto pergaminho.

- O nosso dia foi bom até. - foi a vez de Sasuke beijar Naruto. - Muito trabalho e estávamos com saudades tuas.

- Meu amor, sabes que é assim. Não te podes esforçar muito, tens duas crianças dentro de ti para cuidar. - Itachi acarinhou a face do namorado e beijou o irmão.

- Tudo bem então, mas... Tava pensando hoje, ainda não escolhemos os nomes. Já pensaram em algo? - na verdade já tinha os dois nomes escolhidos, mas queria saber a opinião dos amantes.

- Bem... - Sasuke virou-se para Itachi que, por sua vez, olhava para Sasuke. Nenhum deles tinha pensado nisso ainda. - Nós... Ainda não pensamos nisso. E tu? Tens algo em mente?

- Na verdade tenho sim. - acariciou a barriga - Ryu e Yoru... Só ainda não sei qual nome vai ser de qual... Gostaram?

As expressões dos irmãos Uchiha rasgaram-se num enorme sorriso. Ambos abraçaram o namorado, felizes com aquela escolha.

- Amamos os nomes, Naru. - disseram eles em uníssono.

- Que bom que gostaram meus amores... - retribuía o abraço, pensando em como seria muito feliz quando os bebês chegassem.

_**Quinto mês de gravidez...**_

Os três residentes da casa Uchiha encontravam-se no quarto que eles haviam decidido como sendo o quarto dos gêmeos. Naruto estava sentado numa cadeira e os irmãos ao seu lado, ambos de pé.

- E aí? Como vamos arranjar o quarto? - indagou Itachi, acariciando o queixo.

- Eu ainda não sei. Mas podíamos fazer algo relacionado aos nossos clãs... - olhava o quarto, este enorme, havia pertencido a Itachi - O que vocês acham?

- Humm... Parece-me uma ótima ideia, Naru. - Sasuke andou pelo quarto que outrora fora do seu Nii-san. - Eles vão adorar!

- Pretendes inscrever na parede o símbolo do clã Uchiha, por exemplo? - Itachi indagou, agradado com a escolha do loirinho. Baixou-se um pouco e cheirou-lhe o pescoço.

- Não só do clã Uchiha meu amor, mas também do clã Uzumaki. - agarrou Itachi e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios - Acho que iria ficar bom... Mas falando nisso, qual vai ser o sobrenome deles? - sabia que agora teria guerra, já que não abriria mão de seu sobrenome nos bebês.

- Hmmm... O sobrenome Uchiha, claro. - disse Sasuke, como se fosse algo óbvio. - Não é, nii-san? - foi até perto do maior e beijou-o faminto. Quando cessou o beijo, Itachi falou:

- Eu acho que... Talvez... Os bebês devam ter ambos os sobrenomes. - coçou a nuca.

- Eu prefiro que se chamem apenas Uzumaki... - ficou emburrado, não havia gostado da idéia de seus filhos não terem seu nome ou os dois, aquilo não era muito convencional.

- Isso não é justo, Naruto. - Itachi falou na sua voz calma. - Assim, ninguém saberá que eles também são Uchiha.

- Mas não gosto de dois sobrenomes... Eles vão ter apenas o Uzumaki. - fazia birra enquanto olhava feio para os companheiros.

Sasuke bateu o pé e também ficou emburrado. Itachi suspirou.

- Tudo bem, o sobrenome não importa, vendo bem. Importa é de quem são filhos. - beijou o loirinho apaixonadamente, demonstrando que o que dizia era o mais sincero possível.

- Mas eu quero o Uchiha também... Ou você prefere que cada um tenha um sobrenome Naruto? - o Uchiha mais novo estava muito irritado com aquela história toda, iria até o fim com aquilo.

- Não. Isso nunca. - Naruto havia ficado assustado com a proposta.

- Acalmem-se vocês dois. - virou-se para Naruto. - Acalma-te... Sabes que não te podes enervar. Sasuke, talvez seja melhor pensarmos isso noutra altura.

-Não... Tudo bem Itachi. - respirou fundo - Acho melhor os dois terem os dois sobrenomes então... - estava um pouco triste, mas era melhor concordar - Serão Uzumaki Uchiha.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Uzumaki Uchiha Ryu e Uzumaki Uchiha Yoru. - Itachi falava, completamente embargado pela felicidade.

Sasuke apenas sorriu e abraçou os dois, finalmente haviam chegado a um entendimento.

_**Sexto mês de gravidez...**_

Assim que Naruto acordou naquele dia de sol, foi tratar da sua higiene matinal e de comer. O café da manhã, esse, tinha sido preparado pelos Uchiha, que adoravam paparicar o "marido". Naruto chegou na cozinha e viu a enorme mesa. Juntou-se aos amantes, comeu com eles e, por fim, saiu de casa: Iria ter com Tsunade para ver o estado dos bebês. Deslocou-se ao hospital, onde ele sabia que encontraria a Obaa-chan. Assim que a viu, perto da recepção, acenou.

- Ohayo, Tsunade-obaa-chan! - sorriu-lhe abertamente, como era seu costume.

- Naruto! Que bom que veio. Vamos à minha sala ver como estão os bebês? - estava muito contente com a gravidez do loiro, esta estava indo muito melhor do que o esperado. Fitou a barriga dele, estava enorme, mas também pudera, com os "maridos" que tinha...

- Vamos, sim. - foi seguindo a loira, que lhe parecia muito contente. Sabia muito bem que Tsunade o tinha como um filho. E ele, na verdade, a tinha como uma mãe. - Eu tenho andado muito bem, não tenho tido complicação alguma.

- Muito bom ouvir isso Naruto... - abriu a porta da sala - Deite-se na maca, vamos ver como estão esses bebês.

Caminhando airosamente, Naruto deitou-se na maca, conforme lhe fora ordenado.

- Isso não dói, pois não? - fez uma carinha kawaii.

- Não dói nadinha Naru, vou apenas concentrar um pouco de chakra na sua barriga para saber como os bebês estão. - se aproximou do loiro e fez como havia dito - Pelo que vejo estão muito bem. Mas tenho que lhe avisar de uma coisa meu anjo.

- O que foi? - indagou o loiro, meio assustado. Aliás, a sua expressão temerosa dizia tudo.

- Não é nada de mais Naru, só que fique avisado que teus bebês podem nascer antes da hora, por serem gêmeos. E também tem o parto... - se calou, esperaria Naruto processar a informação. Tinha quase certeza que ele ainda não havia pensado sobre o parto.

- Ah! O parto! - realmente, nem o loiro nem os Uchiha haviam pensado nisso. - Como vai ser isso?

- Podemos fazer de duas maneiras... A cesária, que consiste em abrir sua barriga e tirar os bebês, o que seria mais aconselhável para uma gravidez como a sua. E o normal, em que teríamos que tirar os bebês de dentro de você por uma vagina.

- Quero o que for melhor para mim e para os bebês. - disse prontamente.

- Acho que a única forma de você ter os bebês é por parto cesária, se bem que... - pensava na outra possibilidade, que era até que muito interessante.

- Se bem que... Diga de uma vez, Tsunade-obaa-chan! - estava um pouco nervoso.

- Com o oiroke você vira uma mulher completa certo? Deixa de ter órgãos genitais masculinos e passa a ter femininos. - se fosse mesmo aquilo, podia até ser que sua idéia funciona-se.

- É verdade, sim. É uma boa. - parecia pensativo. Nunca pensara em alguma verdadeira utilidade daquele ero jutsu.

- Então é só isso mesmo Naruto... Mas lembre-se de uma coisa, se sentir qualquer dor que não seja as que já sente, se transforme na mesma hora no Oiroke. Assim se você estiver entrando em trabalho de parto, vai saber de imediato. – deu um beijo no loiro e se despediu dele.

_**Setimo mês de gravidez...**_

Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke se encontravam no quarto dos bebês. Esse já estava totalmente decorado. Em uma parede se encontrava e símbolo do clã Uchiha, enquanto na outra estava o símbolo do clã Uzumaki. O quarto era pintado numa mistura de azul escuro com laranja, exigência de Sasuke e Naruto. Itachi não havia se preocupado com a cor do quarto, mas sim com os berços. Esses já estavam montados, esperando somente seus donos chegarem. Havia também uma cômoda para cada um com muitas roupinhas dentro. Essas com os símbolos dos clãs em cada uma. Um baú cheio de brinquedos e uma poltrona confortável. Tudo perfeito para o dia que os gêmeos chegassem.

- Gostou da surpresa Naru? – Itachi perguntava enquanto acariciava a barriga de Naruto, juntamente com seu Otouto.

- Amei meu amor, está tudo perfeito... – uma lágrima de felicidade escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Está mesmo tudo muito lindo Aniki. – deu um beijo em Naruto e em Itachi.

Ficaram admirando o quarto por um logo tempo, ora mexendo nas roupinhas, ora nos brinquedos. Os três estavam muito ansiosos pela chegada dos gêmeos.

_**Quinze dias depois...**_

Naruto estava no quintal da casa mexendo nas plantas, costume esse que adquiriu com o passar dos meses. Itachi e Sasuke estavam olhando-o pela varanda, admirando a beleza do loiro. O Uzumaki estava enorme com seus sete meses e meio de gestação. Cada dia tinha mais dificuldade de se locomover, já que eram gêmeos, e estes estavam enormes, quase dois mil e quinhentos gramas cada. Colheu algumas rosas e foi entregá-las aos amados.

- Olha que lindas... – se aproximava com um lindo sorriso radiante no rosto – Como vocês dois... – seu semblante feliz mudou para um de agonia, e logo em seguida gritou alto.

- Naruto. – Itachi e Sasuke foram correndo ao encontro do loiro e o pegaram bem a tempo de não o deixar cair no chão – O que ouve meu amor? - Itachi parecia muito aflito, mais até que o próprio Naruto – Onde dói?

- Minha barriga... Haaa... Parece que está rasgando por dentro... – chorava de agonia e dor, estava preocupado com os bebês.

- Naru, lembra do que a Tsunade falou? Use o Oiroke. – Sasuke estava a ponto de chorar pela agonia do amado, mas sabia que tinha que ser forte naquele momento.

Naruto balançou a cabeça concordando e se transformou numa mulher. Mas assim que a transformação foi feita um líquido correu por suas pernas.

- Ai Kami-sama. A bolsa estourou... – pelo visto os gêmeos chegariam mesmo antes da hora.

_Continua..._


	11. Twins

_Anteriormente em Complete:_

- Olha que lindas... – se aproximava com um lindo sorriso radiante no rosto – Como vocês dois... – seu semblante feliz mudou para um de agonia, e logo em seguida gritou alto.

- Naruto. – Itachi e Sasuke foram correndo ao encontro do loiro e o pegaram bem a tempo de não o deixar cair no chão – O que ouve meu amor? - Itachi parecia muito aflito, mais até que o próprio Naruto – Onde dói?

- Minha barriga... Haaa... Parece que está rasgando por dentro... – chorava de dor, estava preocupado com os bebês.

- Naru, lembra do que a Tsunade falou? Use o Oiroke. – Sasuke estava a ponto de chorar pelo sofrimento do amado, mas sabia que tinha que ser forte naquele momento.

Naruto balançou a cabeça concordando e se transformou numa mulher. Mas assim que a transformação foi feita um líquido escorreu por suas pernas.

- Ai Kami-sama. A bolsa estourou... – pelo visto os gêmeos chegariam antes da hora.

_Continuação:_

- Naruto meu amor, respira fundo. – Itachi fez um bunshin e mandou-o a Tsunade, logo em seguida pegou Naruto no colo – Sasuke pegue as coisas do Naruto e dos bebês, vamos correr ao hospital.

Sasuke prontamente obedeceu a seu Aniki, pegou as duas bolsas e voltou à sala. Itachi já se encaminhava para fora da casa com Naruto.

- Está tudo aqui Itachi. Vamos? – olhava ao loiro com pena.

- Vamos sim. – se agarrou mais a Naruto e correu o máximo que pode. O loiro se segurou em Itachi como pode, mas a dor que ainda sentia era enorme.

- Mais rápido Itachi, não aguento mais essa dor... Aaaiiii... – mais líquido amniótico escorreu por sua perna.

-O Naruto vai ficar bem Aniki? – Sasuke corria lado a lado com Itachi. Ver seu amado sofrer daquele jeito deixava-o indignado, queria poder fazer algo.

- Vai sim Otouto. Isso é normal. A Okaa-san também ficou assim quando você foi nascer. – já dava para avistar o hospital de onde estavam. Deu graças a Kami quando viu Tsunade sair deste, vinha com Iruka ao encontro deles.

- Itachi, faz quanto tempo que a bolsa estourou? – Tsunade olhava Naruto, estava muito apreensiva.

- Somente o tempo que levou para chegarmos aqui. Talvez uns dez ou vinte minutos.

- Acalme-se Naruto. A Godaime não vai deixar nada de mal te acontecer. – Iruka chorava enquanto tentava confortar o loiro. Tinha Naruto como um filho. Odiava vê-lo sofrer.

- Baa-chan, rápido. Onegai... – Naruto já estava desesperado, não suportava mais a dor.

- Leve-o para dentro e ponha-o numa maca. A Ino sabe para onde levá-lo. – Tsunade entrou correndo no hospital e foi preparar a sala de parto.

Itachi obedeceu, e com Sasuke e Iruka ao seu lado, entrou no hospital e colocou Naruto na maca. Ino que já esperava por eles, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e levou Naruto ao quarto.

- Podemos ir junto Ino? – Sasuke não queria deixar Naruto de forma alguma.

- Infelizmente não Sasuke, mas assim que nascerem ficarão sabendo. – disse já desaparecendo com Naruto por uma porta dupla.

- Se acalme Sasuke. Eles estão em boas mãos. – Itachi abraçou Sasuke lhe dando um beijo na cabeça. Este apenas se encolheu nos braços do amado.

Iruka olhava ternamente aos dois, sabia muito bem do relacionamento que eles tinham, sendo que somente ele e mais alguns chegados sabiam. Esses que também entraram com tudo no hospital, logo avistando os irmãos Uchiha e Iruka.

- Como ele está? – Kakashi perguntava enquanto se aproximava com Sai – Ouvimos falar que vocês três vieram correndo para cá e ficamos preocupados.

- Naruto está tendo os gêmeos nesse exato momento. – foi Iruka que falara, pelo visto os Uchiha estavam muito apreensivos para falarem algo.

- Mas não é muito cedo? – Yamato chegou com Kiba ao seu lado.

- Pelo que eu ouvi da Godaime, por serem gêmeos eles poderiam nascer antes mesmo. – se abraçou forte a Kiba, tremia de medo.

- Vamos apenas torcer para que tudo de certo. – Shikamaru findou a conversa. Neji olhou-o com carinho e selou seus lábios antes de abraçá-lo.

Shino, Chouji, Hinata e Lee que também estavam ali nada disseram, apenas esperaram junto aos outros.

-x-

Duas horas haviam se passado e nada de notícias de Naruto ou dos gêmeos. Itachi e Sasuke andavam de um lado para o outro. Já estavam a ponto de fazer uma loucura, mas finalmente Tsunade apareceu. Tinha um belíssimo sorriso no rosto.

- Parabéns Itachi e Sasuke são pais de dois lindos menininhos. – tirava as luvas, estava muito cansada, exausta.

- Podemos vê-los? – Itachi perguntou. Ansiava ver os filhos.

- Podem sim. – olhava a tropa de shinobis que estavam atrás deles – Vocês também podem, mas depois. Primeiro vão os pais.

Todos ali sorriram e assentiram, também queriam vê-los, mas primeiro com certeza viria a família.

Itachi e Sasuke se olharam cúmplices e seguiram a Hokage até o quarto em que Naruto estava. Pararam na porta e respiraram fundo. Abriram e entraram, fechando a porta logo em seguida. O quarto estava quieto, só havia entrado os dois. Ele estava ali, no canto, com dois pacotinhos nos braços, um de cada lado. Não queriam fazer barulho, mas precisavam chamar a atenção do loiro.

- Naru... – Itachi disse bem baixinho, somente o suficiente para Naruto virar o rosto e vê-los ali na porta. O loiro sorriu aos dois e os chamou com a cabeça.

Os Uchiha se aproximaram cada um de um lado de Naruto. Acariciaram a face do amado e se voltaram aos bebês. Sorriram belamente ao vê-los. Os dois eram branquinhos com cabelos negros, pelo visto puxaram o lado Uchiha, mas uma coisa diferenciava um do outro. Um deles era a cara de Itachi, enquanto o outro era a cara de Sasuke.

- São lindos meu amor. – Sasuke olhava apaixonadamente aos filhos.

- Realmente muito lindos. Arigatou. – Itachi tentava conter as lágrimas de felicidade, mas não conseguia.

- Eles não puxaram nada de mim. – Naruto fingia estar triste, mas estava mesmo era muito feliz.

- Eles podem ter os teus olhos meu amor. – Sasuke acariciava um deles.

- Iie. Já vi os olhos deles... São negros iguais aos de vocês. – sorria olhando dos filhos aos maridos.

- Posso pegar? – Itachi tinha medo, mas queria pegar o filho mesmo assim.

- Claro meu amor. – entregou um a Itachi, o que se parecia com ele – Você também Sasuke – entregou o que era a cópia de Sasuke.

Os dois os pegaram um pouco desajeitados, mas logo seguravam os gêmeos corretamente.

-Já sabe qual será o nome de cada um? – Itachi estava ansioso para saber com que nome cada um ficaria.

- Hai. O que esta com você Itachi será o Ryu. E o que está com o Sasuke o Yoru. – achava que os nomes haviam sido perfeitos aos meninos.

Os irmãos Uchiha ficaram com os bebês mais um pouco no colo, não conseguiam parar de olhá-los e acariciá-los. Quando eles finalmente abriram os olhos, Itachi e Sasuke ficaram surpresos. Apesar dos olhos serem negros, podia-se ver a perseverança e garra de Naruto neles, pelo visto eles seriam iguais a este.

Aos poucos os outros shinobis foram entrando. Todos se encantavam com Ryu e Yoru, se apaixonaram por eles quase que instantaneamente.

Naruto se viu cercado por todos que amava e agora tinha plena certeza de estar _Completo._

_Fim!_


	12. Epilogue

_**15 anos depois...**_

- Tachi? Sasu? Onde estão vocês meus amores? – Naruto havia acabado de chegar em casa depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho na torre Hokage – Onde esses dois se enfiaram? Eles não tinha nenhuma missão importante... – entrou em seu quarto na mansão Uchiha e se deparou com uma bela recepção.

O quarto estava escuro, sendo somente iluminado por várias velas brancas, rosas e vermelhas. A cama era coberta por um lençol de seda negro, pétalas de rosas vermelhas jaziam por toda a extensão da cama. Uma bandeja com três taças de cristal e uma garrafa de vinho em cima das pétalas bem ao meio da cama. O cheiro de incenso de rosas estava no ar. Tudo perfeito, só faltava uma coisa nesse cenário para ele se tornar perfeito, seus amados Uchihas.

Deu três passos para dentro do quarto, estava embasbacado com tudo que seus amores haviam preparado. De repente se ouve o barulho da porta se fechando e sem tempo para se virar, Naruto é pego por quatro braços fortes.

- Bem vindo ao lar Hokage-sama... – Sasuke havia pego Naruto pelas costas, cobria-lhe os olhos – Pelo que vejo ainda nem teve tempo de arrancar essa roupa...

- Verdade Sasu, nosso Hokage ainda esta com seus trajes... Vou ajudá-lo a tirar... – Itachi que estava na frente do Rokudaime, deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros dele lhe tirando o manto, seu chapéu já estava a muito no chão – Está começando a ficar melhor...

Sasuke soltou o hataiate do loiro com tamanha lentidão, deslizou-o sensualmente pelo corpo do menor enquanto passava sua mão pelo corpo dele. O hataiate foi parar no chão, enquanto juntava mais ainda seu corpo ao do Rokudaime, abraçou Itachi também, fazendo assim Naruto ficar preso no meio dos dois.

- Aaahhh... O que pensam que estão fazendo? – se sentia ameaçado no meio daqueles dois, parecia um coelho cercado por dois lobos, sabia que quando faziam algo do tipo, as coisas pegariam fogo a noite toda – As crianças...

- Shiiii... Não se preocupe com elas, não chegaram tão cedo. Estão na casa de Kakashi e Sai, os filhos deles e o de Iruka estão lá. – Sai havia engravidado de Kakashi um ano após Ryu e Yoru nascerem, graças a um jutsu da Tsunade todos os homens que tinham um determinado selo podiam engravidar. Iruka também havia tido um filho, uma menina. Kiba havia feito o favor de engravidar logo após Iruka receber o selo, um mês antes de Sai.

- Então quer dizer que tudo isso foi planejado? – estava muito excitado, seus maridos alem de espertos eram deliciosos...

Itachi continuava com quase a mesma aparência, não aparentava 15 anos mais velho, só seu cabelo que estava mais comprido, agora andava com ele solto. Era um ANBU Ne, que após a morte de Danzou havia se fundido com a ANBU, só que ficara com as missões mais complicadas. Sasuke havia mudado muito, estava com uma aparência mais de homem, seu corpo era mais definido que o de Itachi, os cabelos eram um pouco maiores, mas continuava no mesmo corte. Era ANBU, não quis entrar para a Raiz, preferia trabalhar em coisas menores, assim ficava mais perto de Naruto. Este estava mais belo do que sempre fora, seus olhos continuavam com o mesmo azul, mas quem conhecia o loiro via que estavam sempre com um brilho a mais. Seus cabelos estavam compridos, do tamanho que era o de Itachi anos atrás. Estava mais encorpado também, mas nada exagerado, Kyuu não deixava criar muito corpo. Havia se tornado Hokage a 13 anos, após 2 treinando para tal.

- Exato! – Itachi falou perigosamente perto da boca do loiro, lambeu-lhe os lábios e mordeu levemente – Vamos fazer você delirar essa noite...

- Vai pedir para ser possuído, vai gritar nossos nomes... – Sasuke esfregava sua ereção nas nádegas do loiro, sabia que ele amava – Estou louquinho para me meter dentro de você... Delicia!

- Aahhhh... Sasu... Tachi... Parem com isso, me dêem logo o que eu quero... Onegai. – já não aguentava mais de tanto tesão, ter aqueles deuses se esfregando em si, pegando em todas as partes de seu corpo era uma tentação...

- Iie... Vamos abusar muito de você antes. – pegou o loiro no colo fazendo este lhe abraçar com as pernas. Gemeu baixo ao ter seu membro pressionado pelo dele. Sasuke olhava os dois com luxuria, se encaminhou para a cama deitando nessa e abrindo o vinho, apesar das três taças, encheu somente duas. Bebeu sensualmente um gole de uma enquanto tinha os olhos do loiro em si.

Itachi levou Naruto ate a cama, deitou-o ao lado de Sasuke com delicadeza. Pegou a outra taça e também bebeu um gole chamando a atenção de Naruto para si. Pousou a taça de volta na bandeja e pegou a de Sasuke colocando ao lado da sua. Retirou a bandeja da cama colocando-a no chão. Andou sensualmente até Sasuke e lhe puxou pela mão, fazendo este ficar em pé na sua frente. Enquanto tinha os olhos azuis fixos em si e seu Otouto, guiou Sasuke ate a frente da cama.

- Iremos lhe dar um showzinho particular... – arrebatou a boca de Sasuke com volúpia, queria se exibir para o loiro, excitá-lo...

Naruto via a cena completamente embasbacado, seu membro já se encontrava teso, passou a mão por este apertando forte, pelo visto sua noite seriam bem quente mesmo, e longa, muito longa. Amava quando os amados faziam aquilo, sentia-se recompensado por tudo que havia passado para chegar ate ali.

Itachi abria a camisa de botões de Sasuke enquanto comia a boca do menor com a sua, deslizou as mãos pelos ombros do menor fazendo a camisa ir ao chão. Com uma mão apertou a cintura dele, enquanto com a outra apertava o mamilo. Sasuke gemia baixo, suas mãos acariciavam as costas de Itachi por dentro da camisa, esta lhe incomodava, então tratou de tira-la rapidamente, voltando logo a passar as mãos pelas costas largas e deliciosamente definida de Itachi.

Naruto já não aguentava o calor que sentia, tirou a camisa sem deixar de olhar um instante aos Uchihas. Passou sua mão pelo tórax e logo a pousou em seu mamilo mexendo levemente nesse, a outra mão foi a boca, e molhando seus dedos com saliva escorregou-os até o outro mamilo, apertando este. Gemeu fraco, quanto mais olhava mais excitado ficava.

Itachi irou bruscamente Sasuke de costas para si, virou os corpos de frente a Naruto para que este pudesse ver detalhadamente o que faria a seguir. Colocou dois dedos na boca do otouto, sua outra mão descia acariciando o abdômen definido de Sasuke, só parando quando já estava com o membro do menor em sua mão, mesmo que por fora da calça. Apertou um pouco, mas logo tratou de se livrar daquela peça incomoda, jogando-a na face de Naruto, que quando conseguiu tira-la de sua visão, acabou lambendo os lábios, como esperado Sasuke estava completamente nu, não costumava usar cueca.

- Tachi-nii-san... Ahh... Onegai... – Sasuke era masturbado por Itachi, este mexia sua mão lentamente, queria ouvir o menor pedir por mais, implorar por prazer... – Ahh... Olha como ele é... Aahhhh... Malvado comigo... Huummm...

- Sasuke... Itachi... Aaahh... – Naruto já tinha seu membro nas mãos, mesmo que por dentro da calça – Prepara-o Tachi... Prepara-o pra mim...

- E você quer que eu faça como Naru... – jogou Sasuke de quatro na cama – Assim? – meteu sua lingua no rabinho delicioso de Sasuke, metia a cara nas nádegas dele, apertava e dava tapas deixando o rabinho branquinho todo vermelho...

- Aaaaahhhhhh... Tachiiii... – Sasuke empinava cada vez mais seu rabo, a lingua atrevida de Itachi era deliciosa, sua entradinha pulsava de vontade de ter algo dentro de si.

Naruto não aguentou mais ficar sem fazer nada, tirou as calças e foi ate a frente de Sasuke, oferecia seu membro.

- Chupa gostoso sasu... Deixa bem molhado pra quando eu for meter em você... – estava louco para sentir aquela lingua habilidosa em seu pau, aquela boca quente lhe envolvendo...

Sasuke obedeceu mais do que rápido, engolindo todo o pau de Naruto de uma só vez, gemia roucamente enquanto chupava. Estava louco com todas as sensações. Itachi ainda lambia a entrada de Sasuke, mas vê-lo chupar Naruto era muita tentação. Se afastou rapidamente somente para poder tirar a calça e a cueca, pegou em seu membro e bombou um pouco, logo em seguida metendo sem avisar em Sasuke. Este largou o membro de Naruto e gemeu alto, não esperava pela intrusão repentina, mas estava maravilhado com essa.

- Falei para prepará-lo pra mim, não para meter nele... – estava bravo, mas acabou sorrindo perante uma idéia que teve – Sente no meu colo sasu... Eu e o Tachi vamos meter em você... Meu neko...

Sasuke sorriu perante a proposta, tirou Itachi de dentro de si e foi engatinhando até Naruto, quando chegou nele sentou-se em seu colo e posicionou o pau teso do loiro em sua entradinha, desceu de uma vez só. Gemeu alto junto a Naruto, que não esperava aquilo do moreno. Itachi seguiu Sasuke e quando o moreno menor estava completamente preenchido por Naruto, colocou também seu pau nele. Sasuke gemeu alto novamente, só que dessa vez com Itachi. Os três urravam de prazer.

- Aaaahhhh... Tachiiii... Naruuuu... – sentir os dois dentro de si era muito gostoso. Quando os dois começaram a se mover então... Perdeu a sanidade, já não falava mais nada com nexo, só sabia gritar de prazer – Ahhh... Humm... Aaahhh... Ohhh... Hummm... Aaahhh...

Naruto entrava e saia freneticamente, se agarrava a cintura de Sasuke e metia com toda a força, beijava-lhe a boca com volúpia, engolia a lingua do outro, mordia os lábios, estava completamente embriagado pelo prazer.

Itachi bombava também, ter a bunda de Sasuke empinada para si era tentado de mais, batia nesta com força, estocava seu membro com brutalidade naquele buraquinho deliciosamente apertado, não queria nem saber, metia sem dó nem piedade.

Sasuke sentia seu interior rasgar deliciosamente, amava quando era possuído pelos dois, o único problema era que do jeito que as coisas iam gozaria a qualquer instante. Com o termino desse pensamento não conseguiu mais reprimir a vontade, gozou abundantemente, melando todo o abdômen de Naruto.

Itachi e Naruto também não conseguiam mais reprimir o desejo e ao sentirem sés paus serem esmagados pelo interior de Sasuke, jorraram seus sêmens nele, atingindo sua próstata.

Naruto foi o primeiro a se retirar de dentro do moreno, sendo seguido de Itachi que acabou sentando em suas pernas para esperar Sasuke se recuperar. Quando o Uchiha menor voltou ao normal sorriu aos maridos.

- Aniki, que quero meter em você... Enquanto você mete em Naru. – estava com uma vontade insana de meter em Itachi, só que seu membro ainda não havia voltado ao normal – Só preciso de uma ajudinha aqui... – se sentou exibindo seu membro que ainda estava desacordado. Itachi e Naruto deram um breve sorriso e os dois foram chupar o moreno menor.

Sasuke se deliciava com a lingua dos dois amados em seu pau, a lingua deles travavam uma batalha pra ver quem chupava, ora ou outra se beijavam, mas queriam mesmo era chupar o pau do menor mais e mais. Sasuke já estava completamente teso, agora vinha a melhor patê. Parou os dois e olhou nos olhos de cada um...

- Acho que já está bom... – se ajoelhou na cama – Como prefere ficar Aniki? – não ligava para a posição, contanto que pudesse se meter inteiro dentro dele...

- É muito safado sabia Otouto... – se deitou na cama e abriu as pernas – Vem pela minha frente neko, e você kitsune, senta no meu colo...

- Hai... Akatsuki. – Sasuke se encaixou por baixo de Itachi, as pernas do maior ficaram por cima da sua, meteu somente metade do pau, recebendo um gemido baixo como reposta.

Naruto se sentou no colo de Itachi de costas a Sasuke, desceu com tudo e assim que sentiu todo o membro do maior em si, gritou alto de prazer, amava sentar daquele jeito em Itachi...

- Aahhhhhh... Vocês dois ainda me matam... – Itachi enlouquecia com a sensação de meter em Naruto enquanto era metido por Sasuke. As coisas ficaram melhores ainda quando o loiro começou a cavalgar e o moreno a entrar e sair – Ahhh... Humm... Naru... Sasu... Ahhh... Mais...

- Isso Tachi, geme pré gente... Grita nossos nomes... Ahhhhhhhh... – Sasuke se enfiava com toda a força e rapidez que podia. Mesmo metendo sempre em Itachi, ele ainda era deliciosamente apertado. Seu pau era apertado pela entrada de Itachi, e como havia acabado de gozar ainda estava sensível, poderia acabar gozando logo, mas se seguraria o máximo possível.

- Ahhhhhhh Tachi... Que pau gostoso... Huummmm... – Naruto era masturbado por Itachi enquanto cavalgava com gosto no pau grosso dele, os estímulos eram tantos que acabaria gozando logo, só esperaria Itachi gozar, coisa que pelo visto não demoraria muito a acontecer.

- Sasukeee... Narutooo... Aahhhhhhhh... – estava louco de tesão, Naruto cavalgava muito rápido em seu pau, sempre que descia era com força. Já Sasuke metia com força, a toda hora sentia sua próstata ser tocada. Não aguentava mais e ao sentir seu pau tocar a próstata de Naruto ao mesmo tempo que Sasuke também lhe tocava só que mais forte gozou, gozou muito, melando Naruto inteiro por dentro, que ao sentir o jato quente de sêmen também gozou, melando a mão e o peito de Itachi. Sasuke também gozou ao sentir que Itachi gozara, seu sêmen melou todo o rabinho tentador de Itachi...

Os três estavam exaustos, mas Naruto teve que sair de cima de Itachi, se deitou ao lado direito do moreno, logo em seguida Sasuke sai de dentro do Aniki e se deita ao lado de Naruto. Os irmãos Uchiha abraçaram o loiro e sussurraram em seu ouvido...

- Feliz aniversário de casamento Naru-chan... – estavam tão exaustos que adormeceram logo em seguida. Antes de Naruto também adormecer olhou no relógio que havia perto da cama, pelo visto seu aniversário de casamento havia acabado a uma hora e meia, agora já era aniversario de Itachi...

- Feliz aniversario Itachi... – adormeceu instantaneamente.

-x-

- Feliz aniversario Otou-san! – Itachi acordou com essas palavras sendo pronunciadas por seus amados filhos.

- Achamos que poderíamos comemorar primeiro, mas pelo que vejo já comemorou muito bem ontem a noite. – Ryu dizia enquanto fitava seus pais abraçados. Não se incomodava com o fato de eles estarem nus, estava acostumado a vê-los daquele jeito.

- Arigatou Ryu, mas... – cobriu a si e aos amados – Nunca lhe disseram que tem que bater na porta antes de entrar?

- Mas assim não teria graça Otou-san. – Yoru acariciava os cabelos de Sasuke, vendo esse abrir os olhos lentamente. Deu um lindo sorriso quando Sasuke olhou para si totalmente desperto.

- Eu avisei a eles Otou-san, disse que vocês estariam a vontade, mas eles nunca me ouvem. – foi Tsuki quem disse a filha mais nova deles, tinha 13 anos.

Nesse momento Naruto acordou e ficou completamente feliz ao ver toda a sua família reunida. Fitou cada um de seus filhos, admirando a beleza de cada um deles.

Ryu estava a cada dia mais parecido com Itachi, até mesmo o cabelo era igual, era o mais espevitado dos três, não parava quieto nunca, falava mais que a boca, era igual a Naruto na personalidade, mas o mais baixo dos três. Yoru era muito parecido com Sasuke, somente seu cabelo era diferente, havia adotado um corte igual ao de Naruto quando mais novo, também era bem ativo, mas tinha muitos momentos em que ficava quieto, esses davam medo, normalmente iria aprontar alguma coisa, um dia havia pixado o monumento Hokage, ficou de castigo e teve que limpar tudo, era o mais alto dos três. Já Tsuki não se parecia nada com os irmãos, era a cara de Naruto, tinha os olhos azuis e cabelos loiros igual ao pai, apesar de seus 13 anos já tinha corpo de mulher, e co seus cabelos compridos que iam quase até o chão dava muito trabalho aos pais. Era a mais quieta dos três e havia puxado a inteligência dos Uchihas. Os três irmãos haviam desenvolvido o Sharingan muito novos, cada um por volta dos 4 anos. O Sharingan dos três era de nível 3 e pretendiam parar por ali, não queriam de forma alguma o Mangekyou.

- Feliz aniversario meu amor. – Naruto e Sasuke disseram juntos e deram um selinho em Itachi, Sasuke tendo que passar por cima de Naruto para poder fazê-lo.

- Dá pra vocês não fazerem isso na nossa frente? – Ruy morria de ciúmes de Naruto, não gostava que ninguém tocasse ele, nem mesmo seus pais.

Itachi riu e se levantou logo em seguida pondo uma roupa, jogou uma para Naruto e Sasuke, que levantaram e também se trocaram. Assim que todos estavam prontos se viraram para os filhos.

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Itachi sabia que seus filhos estava aprontando algo.

- Isso mesmo, o que vamos fazer? Tirei o dia todo de folga para poder ficar com meu amor... – beijou Itachi nos lábios. Havia deixado Konohamaru em seu lugar naquele dia.

- Vamos a casa do tio Kakashi, todos estão lá. – Yoru não saia da casa de Kakashi, se não estava em missão ANBU com seus irmãos, com certeza estava lá.

- E todos que você diz são Sakumo, Hiro e Yume não é? – Naruto sabia que seus filhos eram apaixonados por aqueles três.

Sakumo e Hiro eram filhos de Kakashi e Sai, ambos tinham olhos negros, mas Hiro tinha cabelos cinzas enquanto Sakumo tinha cabelos negros. Ambos tinham 14 anos e eram uma mistura de Kakashi e Sai. Yume era filha de Kiba e Iruka, havia puxado Iruka fisicamente, tendo os mesmos olhos e cabelos, mas era igual a Kiba na personalidade, bem selvagem, tinha 14 anos também. Os três também eram ANBUs, iguais aos Uchihas mais novos.

- Não é nada disso Tou-san. – Tsuki estava muito envergonhada. Queria mesmo voltar logo para casa de Kakashi para poder ver Yume.

Tsuki apesar de nova sempre gostou de Yume, não ligava para o fato se serem ambas do mesmo sexo, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitada, mal sabia ela que Yume também queria ficar com ela. Yoru gostava de Hiro, estavam até mesmo tendo alguma coisa, apesar de poucas pessoas saberem, só os irmãos e os pais. Já Ryu namorava com Sakumo havia um ano, não tinha nem medo nem vergonha, havia assumido publicamente o namoro, amava ficar ao lado do moreno.

- Sei. – Sasuke pegou na mão de Naruto e logo em seguida na de Itachi – Vamos logo.

- Hai! – todos estavam ansiosos para chegar a casa de Kakashi, sabiam que se divertiriam muito naquele dia.

Saíram de casa indo em direção a de Kakashi. Todos seus amigos estariam lá. Amigos, familiares e amores. Quem via os seis Uchihas andando juntos sorria, dava para ver como se amavam, como eram...

_**Completos!**_

_Fim._


End file.
